Collide
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: The BAU are in LA working when Reid accidentally witnesses an event in a graveyard. He is taken to a hotel were a group tries to figure out that to do with him. One of them happens to be a vampire slayer. Faith Lehane. Faith takes it upon herself to release the boy on the promise that he stays away. But Reid doesn't stay away. Now the two teams must work together to fight.
1. Author's Note

Authors Note:

**Angel**

This story takes place after the events in the episodes Orpheus in season 4 of Angel.

I do not own anyone from the Buffy/Angelverse, nor do I claim to. They belong to Joss Whedon. I just use them for my entertainment.

**Criminal Minds**

The time line for this show takes place probably before season 6.

I do not own anyone from Criminal Minds, nor do I claim to. They belong to Jeff Davis and others.


	2. FBI In Town

Reid stood in the L.A. police station with the rest of the BAU team. He listened as the cops explained the problem they had. Apparently, someone has been going around killing young people and draining their blood. Reid looked out one of the nearby windows, he saw clouds rolling in. It was going to rain, great that means anything they might be able to get from the crime senses will be washed away. Luck was definitely not on their side when it came to this case. It was absolutely weird. What kind of person goes around bleeding someone dry using a steak knife. A psychopath that's who. And the victims were all different ages, races, gender and sexuality. This killer was all over the map. Which made him or her hard to profile. So far the BAU team couldn't find a link, so they couldn't find a motive for the killings. They had been here a week so far and not a single break in the case, the only connection so far was the way they died.

* * *

Faith paced back and forth in front of Angel and Wesley. This was ridicules. How could so many people be turning up dead all of a sudden?

"Angel man what is going on here? Are vampire just getting careless or do we have a sudden surge of of the undead in town?" She asked him.

"I have no idea Faith, we're just as confused about this as you are." Angel replied.

"I think you guys…and Faith… need to come see this." Cordelia shouted from one of the other rooms. Angel, Faith and Wesley went into the room that Cordelia had shouted from. When they got there they saw Cordelia standing before the TV.

"Cordy I don't this is the time…" Wes started to say but Cordy cut him off, shushing him as she turned up the volume. There on the TV was a pretty blond woman. She identified herself as Agent Jennifer Jareau with the BAU team of the FBI. She then went on talking about the how her team was looking for the steak knife killer and if anyone knew anything to call their hotline. After that Cordelia shut the TV off.

"Cordy I don't see what that has to do with anything." Angel said. Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

"Tell me you're kidding. Hello steak knife… " When she saw the blank look on Angels face she went into the kitchen and came back moments later with a steak knife. She held it to her neck pressing slightly making two little makes on her neck. "What does this look like to you?" Angel stepped closer to look at her neck.

"Vampire…"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner. The cops must have noticed the increase in bodies too and decided to call the big guns. And not knowing the truth they think someone is out there killing people with steak knives." Cordelia said.

"Great the FBI is involved. That's all we need is more cops." Faith grumbled.

"Well not all of us have to worry since not all of us have a criminal record." Cordy said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Faith took a step forward clenching her fist, which erupted in flames. At first everyone had been freaked at Faiths and Angel's new additions that they got from a spiritual trip together. It really freaked Cordy out since she was she first to discover them when she pissed Faith off and the book Faith was holding caught fire. But now months later they were used to it. Though Cordy still always tried to be careful around Faith, like the world needed to give a slayer/murderer another way to kill things. But with Angel around she felt safer. No better to put out Faith's flames then with ice, which is what Angel had.

"No? How about I show you the many ways to kill someone with that steak knife." Faith growled. Cordelia stepped back in fear, before anything happened Angel stepped between them as Wesley spoke up.

"Now girls lets not fight. We have more pressing issues to worry about. Faith is right to worry with the FBI sniffing around we have to be careful in patrolling and everything we do."

"Wesley is right. They will likely be out during the day and nights, we can't risk them seeing us in a fight. Faith try not to call attention to yourself. Please." Angel said. Faith gawked at Angel while Cordy had a smug look on her face. "And Cordelia try not to get captured." Angel added. This time Faith snorted trying to hold in a laugh while Cordy jaw dropped and she glared at Angel.

"Ya Queen C the whole damsel in distress thing is so last century." Faith smirked. Before Cordy could reply Angel grabbed Faiths arm and pulled her out of the room. "Yo Angel man I would normally say get a grip but you already have one."

"Sorry Faith. Look I know you love nothing more than to antagonize Cordelia but we got more important stuff to worry about then you two at each others throats all the time. Now with the FBI here we're gonna have to cut down on patrolling, so tonight I'm giving you the night off. To have fun, just promise not to draw attention to yourself." Angel said.

"Hey no problem boss. I'll be a good little slayer, scouts honor." Faith said holding up her first two fingers. There was a snort from behind them and Faith turned around to see Cody and Wes standing there.

"Scout my ass." Cordy sneered. Faith took a step forward but stopped when Wesley cleared his throat.

"Um Faith I would like to talk to you before you leave." Wesley said. Faith gave up and rolled her eyes before bounding upstairs to change. Ten minutes later fully showered and everything Faith came back down the stairs. Wesley came into the lobby just as Faith was coming down the steps. He took in her appearance. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight maroon tank-top. Her hair was down like always still a little wet from her shower. Her makeup was the normal dark eye shadow around the eyes and harlot lipstick. He knew the color because it was Cordy lipstick, but it always found itself in Faiths make-up. This was a normal Faith look that Wes was used to seeing her in, but he was always caught breathless by her. He may have been her watcher and was afraid of her at times, but he was still male, and seeing someone that looks like Faith dress the way she did always made him sweat. Once down the stairs she walked up to him.

"Whatcha need Wes." Faith asked. Wes gulped trying not to look at her chest. Faith noticed the movement and discomfort and smirked. She took a step closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. She leaned in whispering in his ear. "Like what you see? How about you and I go upstairs and I teach you a few things." Her hot breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine. Wesley was confused at what to do momentarily, but snapped back to reality. He grabbed her hands and took a step back before letting her hands fall.

"Faith….no. I want to talk uh business not…"

"Pleasure?" She smirked.

"Right. Look all I mostly wanted to say was take my cell phone, and call if you run into any problems." He held out his phone. Faith frowned losing the playful smirk.

"Look Wes I'm a big slayer now. I can take care of myself."

"Yes I don't doubt that, but still. Please?" She rolled her eyes but took the phone anyways. She then smirked again.

"You know you need to relax Wes. If you want I can help you out with that. Like I said before I can teach you a few things." Without missing a beat Wesley replied.

"Yes well I'm sure I could show you a few things too Faith." Her eyes lit up.

"Oh ya?" She stepped closer to him again, but he stepped back.

"Have fun out there, and try not to get into trouble." He said before turning around and leaving. Faith stood there and pouted for a moment but shrugged and headed out the door.


	3. Almost Caught

Faith danced in one of the many clubs in L.A. as she moved her body to the sound of the music she couldn't get her mind off the FBI. She finally decided to stop dancing for a bit and went over to an empty table. She wasn't there long before two guys came up. One was white, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was hot in a geeky Xander kind of way. He seem out of place in the club, shy even, but yet still sure of himself. The other was black, no hair, brown eyes, handsome and had a gun and badge. Faith tensed, this guy was a cop of some sort, maybe even one of the FBI guys. Faith quickly cleared herself of any emotion as they walked up to her table. Faith was about to pull out her sultry moves when she felt her skin prickle. Her eyes found a pair, a guy leading a female out the back. Vampire. Despite the cops trying to get her attention she couldn't just ignore the vampire, he may know something about what was going on. She quickly flashed the men a smile before spinning around and heading out the back the way the vampire went.

Faith emerged out the door with a pool stick just as he was going in for the bite. She hit the vampire on the back with the pool stick breaking it on impact. He dropped the girl to the floor and turned to Faith. The vampire smirked at her.

"Slayer" It growled.

"Tonight is your lucky night vampire. You can either die right away or you can tell me what the deal with all the bodies the vamps are leaving behind is."

"How about this. I tell you nothing and then I kill you."

"Bring it on blood sucker."

"Its on slayer."

The girl ran for the door and the vampire tried to grab her but Faith landed a kick to his chest. The vampire stumbled back. The vampire then advanced with a series of punches and kicks and she blocked them all. Faith lunged forward and slammed him into the floor. The vampire punched her so she pinned his arms down.

"Now tell me what you know."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged."

The vampire head butted her, then shoved her off. Faith rolled to her feet just as he jumped up. Faith blocked the punch the vampire aimed her way and returned it with a backhand. Her roundhouse kick sent the vampire into the wall. He bounced back and landed a punch to her jaw, but she got him back with another backhand. She then slammed him into the wall. She heard loud voices coming from inside, coming closer to the back door. It sounded like the girl went to the FBI guys. She turned to the vampire just as he rushed her. Not wanting to get caught she stuck the broken pool stick in his chest. She then jumped on the dumpster then on the top of the alley wall. The vampire turned to dust just as the door burst open. The two guys looked around before the black one turned back to the girl. The white male walked forward. Then he looked up to the wall where Faith was still balancing. Her eyes went wide then she jumped down to the other side. 'Shit.' She thought as she took off running towards Hyperion Hotel.

* * *

Morgan and Reid were lead out the back door by a girl who said some guy tried attacking her. Then heard something going on on the other side of the door but when they opened the door nothing was there. Morgan turned around to talk to the girl more and Reid stepped out getting a better look at things. He felt someone watching them, he looked up to see someone sitting on the wall. They noticed he noticing them and so they jumped off the wall. Reid could have sworn it was the girl that they tried talking to but ran off… in this direction actually. He felt Morgan's hand land on his shoulder.

"Come on Reid man we need to get back. The dudes gone." Derek said. Reid took a deep breath then followed his buddy out of the club. But one thing was still on his mind. That girl.

* * *

Faith arrived at Hyperion Hotel all worked up from the fight. It was a short fight and with the FBI agents floating around she wasn't able to patrol. Needing to release her worked up energy she searched the hotel looking for Angel. To her utter dismay she found him, Cordy and Wes gone. She gave up and went down to the gym hoping to work out. She's down there for an hour when Wesley showed up.

"Back so soon?"

"Yea well, a vamp ruined my night. Managed to get him slayed when FBI boys burst through the doors. No they didn't see anything I was gone by the time they came into the alley. Where is Angel and Cordy?"

"Angel is at Lornes Bar and Cordelia is… well shopping." Faith rolled her eyes while she stretched her arms. She saw Wes shift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eyes.

"Look if it wasn't for the FBI dudes I would be out there not in here, so sorry its such an inconvenience for you." She grunted.

"Faith I'm…"

"Save it Wes. I get it, I'm a cold blooded killer right? You can't trust me. Whatever." She turned away then she turned back to him. "You know what? Not whatever I'm sick of this ok. Ya I killed a few people ok. But look how many people Angel killed. Ya I know he was soulless blah blah blah, but jesus give a girl a break." She sighed.

"Faith its not that…"

"No don't try to explain. Leave if you want. Don't worry I won't go off killing people. Not my style anymore." She turned away from him again and started hitting the punching bag. Wesley walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped punching the bag but didn't turn around. So he turned her around.

"Faith I trust you. I just…" His gaze moved to her chest, which was raising up and down as she breathed. God she was so breathtaking. Her body scream sex, no she was… was not any more. Hell in a way she never was his slayer. He finally looked up to see Faith smirking at him.

"I think its time you let me teach you some things." She said.

"Faith…" But she cut him short by pressing her mouth to his. She entered his mouth with her tongue, stroking against his. Faith pulled Wesley down on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. She then rolled them over so she was on top. Their bodies began to move together, mimicking the sex act. For once there was no rush, they took it slowly.

He collapsed onto her, damp, overheated, gasping. His muscles twitching all over. They were both gasping. Faith laid there a mixture of emotions going through her. She had never done it like that before, most of the time it was rushed and aggressive. That was slow and kinda romantic. She felt relaxed now that she worked off her energy, but she also felt panicked. She didn't want to hurt Wes, but this was it for her. Soon the panic overcame everything else and she started hitting his cheats and pushing at him. He rolled off her and she jumped up and took off leaving Wesley there confused. Not really knowing what to do or what just happened he decided getting dressed would be a good idea. He put on his pants, but didn't bother with his shirt.

He thought about what happened. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he had, Faith had had many lovers while Wesley only had a few. No he didn't think that was it. She seemed to enjoy it. But what. Then it dawned on him, Faith had had many men, ones that slept with her and took off. She was fragile as it was with everything that had happened and then what did he do, he slept with her. He probably broke her trust just now. He bet she thought he either just used her, or only saw her as a sex toy, not the woman she had become. He heard someone upstairs, so he put his shirt on and made his way up.


	4. Sneaking Out

Faith stood under the hot shower. This was utterly great. Wesley was probably thinking he could get some ass whenever he wanted. Or that this meant something. Which neither were true. She shouldn't have done that, ya it was good, who was she kidding it was pretty great. But she wouldn't let him know that. As she stepped out of the shower she felt the familiar prickle on her skin, which told her a vampire was nearby. Angel must be back. She quickly dried off and got dressed before running down stairs. When she got down there she saw Angel and Wes talking. Angel looked up at her.

"What are you doing back?" He asked her.

"Good to see you too Angel. Yes I was a good little girl and stayed out of trouble. It's nice that you're so concerned." She said coming down the last few steps to stand in front of him.

"Oh yes I'm sorry, but…" He stopped short as a smell hit his nose. He looked between Faith and Wesley. Both Faith and Wes picked up on the change in Angel. Wesley looked ashamed while Faith stood her ground. He was ashamed! What the hell! She may have not been no lady but she wasn't trailer trash either. Angel looked to Faith and grabbed her by the arm.

"Angel wait. We need to …" But Wesley couldn't finish as Angel just ignored him dragging Faith out of the room.

"Again with the grip man." Faith said once they were out of earshot.

"Faith what are you…"

"The FBI showed up at the club I was at. I managed to dodge their questions, but only because I saw a vamp. I tried to get info but didn't have time, cuz the girl went to them. I got him staked and out of sight as they entered the alley. I came back straight afterwards. I was working out all the pent up energy cuz I didn't go out patrolling like a good little slayer when Wes showed up. At first I thought he was afraid of me but then…" She trailed off.

"Well I am glad your ok and that no one saw you or anything, but Faith."

"Look it just happened ok, first we were talking then the next thing I know we're naked and he's on top of me. It won't happen again ok."

"Fine Faith, as long as it doesn't happen again. we don't need anymore drama going on while the FBI is here" Faith was getting a little annoyed. Why was this her fault? It takes two to tango right? Letting her anger get the best of her she turned from Angel and started heading for the doors. "Where are you going?" Angel asked her.

"Prot…" she realized she couldn't go out so she changed her directions to the gym again. "The gym." She said coldly.

* * *

Angel watched Faith leave down to the gym. He felt bad. This was something he didn't want to happen, He personally didn't care what those two did, and it made him feel bad for doing that to her, and he had a feeling it took her back to a couple years ago with Buffy. But he knew Faith and he didn't need the unnecessary drama that might come out of this with the FBI sniffing around. He felt Wesley walk up before he even said anything.

"Angel it wasn't her fault. It was mine."

"She could have said no Wes."

"Oddly enough I don't think no is in her vocabulary, or at least when it comes to sex." Wes pointed out.

"You do have a point."

"I'm worried though. I think I made a mistake...not that I didn't enjoy...but I think I may have broken her trust. What should I do? I feel if I apologize she will think I regretted it."

"Do you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." He breathed.

"Personally I would leave her be for a while before you talk to her. Give her to time to cool down, right now she's feeling caged."

"Yes that worries me, being a slayer mixed with her personality I imagine this is killing her."

"It's like caging a wolf." Angel said before walking off to his office.

* * *

As Reid laid on the bed at the hotel the team was staying at he couldn't get his mind off the girl. When they walked up to her he figured she would have been all over Morgan as most girls were, but instead she look right past them at someone else. He was just glad Morgan didn't see her go into that same alley that girl was attacked. He wanted to find her and question her himself, without the team. He laid there for a few more minutes before he decided to go for a walk, so he gathered his gun and badge (just in case) and headed out the door.

* * *

Faith gave up on working out, so she sat down on a bench and drank a bottle of water. She could feel and hear the boys moving up stairs. When she felt Angel go up to his room she decided to sneak out and blow off some steam before she blew up. She quietly made her way upstairs, she looked around for Wes and found him with his nose in a book. Good maybe he won't see her. She quickly moved past him and out the door.

* * *

Wes looked up from his book to see Faith sneaking out the door. He had half a mind to go after her, but like Angel said it was best to leave her alone so he went back to reading.

* * *

Angel was up stairs in his room when he felt Faith move around down stairs, he moved to the window that looked out onto the courtyard and saw her disappearing into the night. He shook his head. He should go after her, but he wasn't a babysitter and Faith could take care of herself. He just hoped she wouldn't get caught.


	5. Getting Caught

Faith had dusted several vamps already, and of course none of them knew anything or none of them were talking so she made her way through a graveyard. Maybe hoping to catch the blood sucker in the act. She still couldn't believe Kate had called the FBI in, they had a deal, or Angel and her had a deal. Angel inc would take care of this kind of stuff as long as she helped them when they needed it. So why the hell... Faith didn't have long to think on it for she heard a scream in the distance. Show time. She changed her direction to the sound of the scream, running with all her slayer speed, not knowing that on the other side of the graveyard Spencer Reid heard the same scream and was headed that way too. Faith was first to the scene, seeing as she was faster, and what she saw took her by surprise. At first glance it seemed normal, a few vamps surrounding some teenagers, but then if you looked at the whole picture you saw a few demons there too, and they looked they were helping the vamps. Faith, realizing she had left all her weapons at base, jumped on the nearest vampire. They landed on the ground with a thud and Faith quickly rolled to her feet. She exchanged a few punches with the vamp before taking him out with a fire ball.

* * *

When Reid got to the source of the scream what his saw shocked him. There in the middle of the graveyard was about four men, but there was something wrong with their faces. Two large things, that looked liked demons... ... ... if demons were real. About five or six teenage kids, and the girl from the club. The teenagers were running about trying to get away from the fight. The girl from the club was fighting one of the men, with such strength and speed it would put the military to shame. He was completely mesmerized by what he saw. He watched as another man swung a sword at her, and she ducked and jumped away from him with such ease. Then things got messed up, she used the one with the sword to stab another through the heart, and then she took the sword from the man and beheaded him. What was really messed up is both men turned to dust. The other two men took off, but the... demons stayed. Reid stood there frozen until he watched her get thrown a few feet back by a back hand. The demon thing was advancing on her with an ax and she was having a hard time get up, so Reid raised his gun and shot the thing, then time seemed to freeze.

* * *

Faith got lucky as one of the vamps had a sword, she quickly dusted two of them, and was gonna move on to another when they took off, so that left her with the two demons. She wasn't sure what kind they were, but she figured if she hacked off their heads that would kill them, but most demons they were stronger than the vamps. Not that that really bothered her, it just meant they hit harder. Until one nailed her in the ribs cracking a few and sent her flying with a backhand. Having the wind knocked out of her twice in a short period, Faith was having a hard time getting up. She heard the demon coming at her, and she looked up to see its ax raised above her, and before she could move she heard gunshots. Her head quickly snapped to the sound, and on the other end of the gun was none other than pale and skinny FBI boy. Shit. Angel was going to kill her. She wasn't surprised to see the bullets had no effect on the thing then to piss it off, and as it turned direction to the man she quickly jumped up and chased after it. The freaking bugger was fast though and it had already made it to him and backhanded him before she jumped on its back, using the sword to cut into its neck. Faith landed on the ground on top of a now decapitated demon, but she didn't get a chance to take a breath because the other demon, the one she had forgotten about, kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying into a statue. It busted on impact and as his buddy this demon was fast too, so before she could even blink it had her dangling in the air by her throat. Faith tried getting it to let go but she wasn't having any luck, and she was slowly losing air and consciousness. Then Faith fell to the ground gasping for breath. She heard then felt Angel kneel beside her before she passed out.

* * *

"Yo, Angel man we got a human over here." Gunn shouted as Angel lifted the unconscious Faith off the ground.

"Does he have any I.D.? Maybe we can get him home before he wakes up." Angel replied.

"Let me check." Gunn leaned down and searched the guys pocket, it didn't take him long to find something, but what he found wasn't good. "Shit. He's with the FBI, man you weren't joking when you said the big guns were in town."

"No I wasn't. I wondered if he saw anything." Angel said from next to Gunn. Gunn turned to look at Faith.

"Don't know. How is she? Is she..."

"She's alive, but barely. Lets take him with us, see if we can find out what he saw." Gunn nodded his head and picked the kid up, then he followed Angel to the car.

* * *

Faith woke up to pain and the feeling of something cold on her neck, she panicked and backhanded the person before opening her eyes. What she saw was her room and Loren on top of a broken table groaning. Angel and Wes come running in bearing swords.

"What happened? Where did it go?" Wesley asked.

"Wha..." Faith tried to say but her throat hurt too much. Angel came over and sat next to her.

"Don't try to talk just yet, your throat got crushed pretty good." He told her. Wes put his sword down before helping Loren up off the ground. "What happened Loren?" Angel asked him.

"It was cupcake over there. Now before you say anything, it was mostly my fault I was rubbing some herb on her throat to help with the healing and bruising when I guess she came to. She must have felt my hand around her neck and reacted. And I don't blame her after what happened." He explained. "Its ok cupcake I still love you." He said before walking out of the room.

Faith grimaced at Loren, she hated when he called her cute names like that. It just wasn't her style. But it bugged her more when he said I love you to her. She hated those three words, but the gang threw them at her anyways, I guess they were hoping one day she would say it back. Faith looked to Angel confusion in her eyes.

"I guess you want to know what happened." When she shook her head yes Angel continued. "Well first off Wes and I knew you had snuck out, but decided not to stop you, figuring you needed the release and you wouldn't get in trouble. We kinda spaced it off when Gunn and Fred got back from their trip, but then Cordy had a vision. She saw you fighting the vampires and demons, she then saw it standing above you with its ax, then blood splattered. So Gunn and I went out looking for you. Luckily we found you in time." Faith sat on the bed thinking about what he said when Fred came in.

"Angel the FBI guy is waking up. Oh hi Faith you're awake too. Good I was getting worried, oh I brought you something... well Gunn picked it out actually..." Fred rambled on but Faith tuned her out. They brought the kid here. Why? Faith tried getting off the bed but her knees buckled and pain shot through her body. Wesley caught her and when he tried to get her back to the bed she pushed him away. She heard Angel behind her but didn't listen. She made her way out of the room and down to the lobby, while holding her side. When she got there she saw Gunn, Cordy and the kid tied up to a chair, slowly waking up. Gunn was the first to notice Faith.

"Hey there's my girl. You had me worried there." He said to her. He hugged her then let go when she gasped. "Sorry forgot about the ribs." She tried to talk, but when she couldn't she lightly shoved him. But then she stumbled and fell into him, he kept them standing though. She decided to let him hold her up, but she wasn't too happy about it. Fred, Wes, and Angel showed up a second later. Faith noticed Fred and Wesley glancing her way. She knew Wesley and Gunn liked Fred, and Fred liked them too, but she hadn't chosen a guy, though Faith thought she was leaning more towards Wes then Gunn. And Faith had always been "Gunn's girl" as he said. But now Faith and Wes had just… Damn she hoped she hadn't just screwed shit up.

"Has he said anything yet?" Angel asked.

"No dough boy here just keeps going in and out of consciousness. Tell me again why we brought the FBI here?" Cordelia said.

"We need to know what he knows, if he saw Faith...or anything." Wes said.

"Yea smooth move slayer on not getting caught." Cordelia snapped. Faith growled and moved towards Cordelia but Angel stepped between them.

"Guys not now."

"Oh look he's waking up again." Fred pointed out. Faith looked to the kid to see him roll his head back, he blinked a couple times before staring at them wide eyed. Fred stepped forward and ripped the tape off his mouth, which made Faith whence from the sound of the pain it caused as the kid shouted out. She then grabbed his face.

"Tell us what you saw!" She shouted.

"Fred..." Wesley began pulling her away from him.

"He... saved... my... life" Faith choked out. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Say what now?" Gunn replied. Faith rubbed her throat before talking again.

"I was a goner, I was sure of it. I was down and the demon had its ax raised ready to take me out when he shot it. It didn't do anything to it, but it bought me time to recover and kill it."

"Maybe we should talk about this, not in front of the FBI." Cordelia said.

"Yea I agree..." Fred started to say but Faith cut her off.

"He saw everything, didn't you?" She asked him.

He looked around at everyone and nodded his head yes. Faith slowly walked over to Wes and took his sword. Before anyone could think she lifted it up and brought it down at the kid.

* * *

Reid watched the girl walk over to one of the guys standing before him, his eyes went wide when he saw her with a sword. He couldn't believe it, he saved her life but she was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and turned away bracing for the strike, but there was no pain... or anything for that matter, except his arms felt free. When he heard metal clank to the floor he opened his eyes. The girl was leaning against another guy, clutching her side. It didn't take him long to figure out that she had cut his ropes. He looked at the group before him. There were three girls and three guys. The girl, his girl, was breathtaking. Her medium brown hair laid in waves around her face, she had dark brown eyes. Her skin was tan and she had an average body, but he knew there was more to her than looks. The man she was leaning on had short brown hair and blue eyes. Reid remembered hearing a English accent coming from him. He had an average body type too. Next to him was the girl that ripped the tape from his mouth, Fred he thought her name was. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a smaller frame than his and the other girls. She was very pretty. Next to her stood another male. He also had brown hair and brown eyes. There seemed to be a pattern here. But his build was a little more muscular than the others. The last guy was African American and bald. He kinda reminded Reid of Morgan, but this guy was a little darker. He also had brown eyes and was built like the second male. The last female had chin length brown hair and light brown eyes. She was smaller then his girl but bigger than the other. They all seemed to be looking at his girl with worried eyes. Except her, she was looking at him, and it seemed her eyes were staring into his soul.

* * *

Faith pushed herself off of Wes feeling a little too uncomfortable, but she couldn't keep her balance so she decided to sit on the couch. Gunn sat down beside her and placed her legs in his lap. Fred went into another room and Cordy rolled her eyes and went behind the counter. Wesley put the swords away and Angel grabbed his keys.

"Come on I'll take you to where you're staying." He told the kid. But before he got anywhere Faith jumped up, then she wobbled a little but steady herself.

"I'll take him" She said taking the keys from Angel. She heard a snort from behind her and turned to see it was Cordelia.

"You can barely stand, let alone drive. Beside haven't you done enough tonight?" Cordelia said.

"No I haven't. but I can do a hell of alot more damage, like to your face." Faith said moving towards her, but Gunn stopped her. Faith just shook her head. "I'm tired of this crap." She turned to Reid. "Come on kid let's go." She then very carefully made her way out of the hotel. Reid not sure what to do just followed her out.

The ride to the hotel was quite, Reid was too deep in thought and Faith wasn't sure what to say. When she pulled up she grabbed the kids arm before he got out.

"Listen slick you need to forget about tonight. What you heard, what you saw. Everything. Don't tell anyone either. So go about your life the way it was before. And don't come looking for us if you know what's good for you." She told him.

"Did you just threatened me? Because you're not in the best shape to carry it out Which you should get that looked at. It could be really bad."

"Listen kid..."

"My name is Reid. Spencer Reid."

"I don't need, or want to know your name. Just know this as soon as you get out of this car, you go back to being FBI boy. And just because my ribs are broken don't mean I can't do damage."

* * *

When Reid looked into her eyes then he know it was true. He'd seen her fighting, plus it was in her body. Everything about her was lethal in one way or another. He took one last look at her before getting out of the car.

Time went by and Reid tried to forget about her but it didn't work. The team had solved the case and returned to Virginia and for the most part he went on with things they way he had before. Except every chance he got he was studying what he could find about demons and such. Several months to the day the team was given some time off. Normally Reid would take that time to go visit his mother in Las Vegas, but this time he decided to go to LA. Yea this most likely was a mistake going to look for her, especially after she told him to stay away but he had some questions, and he had a feeling she was the only one that could answer them. So he packed some things and took the soonest flight out to LA.


	6. Coming Back

7 months later

Things for Faith went back to normal, or as normal as things could get for her. It took her a couple days to heal up, but they caught the vamp causing the damage and staked his ass. Things with her and Wesley went back to the way they were, He even started dating Fred. She went back to her normal bickering with Cordy, though she felt Cordy was being a little nicer for some reason. And her and Gunn kept up with their playful flirting. With time she was slowly starting to forget the kid, but fate had other plans for her. She was in a club one night moving her body to the flow of music. Male and female bodies bumping and grinding against her when she felt someone watching her. She looked around but couldn't see anyone in particular, for a lot of people were staring at her so she shrugged it off and went back to dancing. It wasn't long after that that she felt the familiar pin prickle along her spine that told her a vamp was nearby. As she wove her way off the dance floor she spotted a female leading some poor sap outside. Faith was quick to follow them grabbing a pool stick on her way out. "Couldn't for once she have a night out that didn't end in slaying?' She thought to herself as she walked outside. She couldn't see anything but then she heard the sound of a struggle. She followed the sound around the corner of the club and saw none other than a female vamp trying to sink her teeth into the male.

Faith didn't waste any time jumping into the scene. She walked into the alley acting like she was drunk and purposely bumped into the girl.

"Oh sorry. Hey have you seen my boyfriend I thought I saw him come this way." She slurred. "Hey girl what's wrong with your face? Was it like some kind of freak accident or something?"

"Get out of here skank. And no I didn't see your stupid boyfriend come this way." The vampire said before turning back to her victim. Faith decided playtime was over and grabbed the girl by the hair and tossed her into the other wall.

"That's ok I'll just settle for kicking your ass then." The vampire rushed her but she just sidestepped it. She feinted forward, dropping the pool stick, then dropped into a crouch and swept one outstretched leg around behind her. Her foot caught the vampire's ankles and yanked her feet from beneath her. The vampire pitched backward, arms flailing, and smacked her head to the ground. In the same motion, Faith pounced onto the fallen vamp, ramming a fist into the vamp's face to insure that she was down for good. Faith didn't dare pause to savor her victory; as soon as her fallen foe's head rebounded from the stone floor a second time, Faith was moving again, grabbing the pool stick and snapping it in half before dusting the vampire. 'Well that was quick.' Faith got up and looked to the guy she had saved, two familiar brown eyes stared back at her. Then it clicked.

"Shit." Faith said. "What are you doing here? What part of stay away if you know what is good for you did you not understand kid?"

"I told you my name is Reid. Why do you keep calling me kid?"

"Look kid... Reid, whatever! Just go home."

"I can't. You see I have an eidetic memory, so can't forget what I saw then or what I saw now. That was a vampire right? It took me awhile to figure out the men with the deformed faces were vampires. Whether you like it or not I'm a part of this world now." Faith looked deep into his eyes and knew he was speaking truth. Even if he had stayed away his eyes had been open to the truth of the world, it was better that he came back to learn more then try to figure it out and get himself killed.

"Fine but there is now way in hell we're going back to the Hyperion, I don't want to explain this and I don't want to risk you shouting Lorne and asking questions later like you FBI types are known for." She replied. She tossed the broken pool stick to the side and grabbed his hand leading him away from the club. They walked in silence before Faith finally spoke.

"You were the one I felt watching me huh."

"Uh yea how did you know?"

"Slayer." When he gave her confused look she rolled her eyes. "Right guess your books didn't cover that. Basically into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." Faith mimicked the "motto" of the Slayer as she thought of it.

"That's me, or chosen two as it were. But that's a long and complicated story that can be saved for another time." Just then Reid's pocket started ringing. "Well either you got a phone in your pocket or your just really happy to see me." Faith joked. Reid dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he groaned when he saw it was Morgan. Faith quickly swiped his phone and spun away before he could get it back. After the fourth ring she answered the phone, she waited until she heard someone talking before she started moaning and panting. She then moaned Reid's name and patted the phone like she was trying to reach for it. She then hung up the phone and gave it back to him.

"There I don't think they will be calling you back anytime soon." She smirked. Reid started at her shock written all over her face, then her chest started singing. When she saw his puzzled look she laughed. "Who need pockets when you got boobs." She said as she took the phone out of her shirt. Like with Reid's phone she answered but waited until she heard a voice, she then started moaning. She then heard "Faith its Angel. Is everything ok?" She rolled her eyes and put the phone up to her ear.

"I'm a little busy here deadboy. Check in in the morning." She said between moans. She heard Cody's ew gross before she hung up the phone and stuck it back in her shirt. She then turned back to Reid. "Alright slick I'm all your. Now let say we head back to your place and get all hot and sweaty." When she saw the look on his face she laughed. "You really need to loosen up man. What do you do for fun?"

"Well generally I like to work on mathematical problems, like the quantum..." Faith held up her hand to stop him.

"You lost me at mathematics. You know what we have plenty of time for questions. I know a few places that are still open. Lets see if we can't loosen you up." Before he could protest she grabbed his hand and started dragging him to a nearby club. Like most places Faith got them in with a smile and a stroke of the arm. She dragged Reid onto the dance floor, luckily the song was fast pace, a good dancing song. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and start moving her body to the beat of the music against him, which with the way she danced made it look like he was a poll. Faith noticed his lack of dancing and stopped, groaning to herself.

"Alright! Clearly this is not for you. How about food?" She asked, trying to shout above the music.

"What?" Reid asked. Faith groaned and rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and dragging him back out of the club. Once outside she took a deep breath and let go of his hand. The chilly air felt good on her hot body. Well her night was NOT going as she planned, in more ways than one.

"Come on slick. Lets get food." She started walking but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following. "What?"

"I have a name. It's not slick. Or kid. Or anything else you can call me. My name is Spencer Reid. You can call me Reid though. Everyone does."

"Alright sli...Reid. Can we go eat now?" This time he seemed to follow her. Which was good. She really wasn't about to stand here and argue with him. She would have gone all caveman and throw him over her shoulder before she just stood outside while she was hungry. Which tended to happen after slaying. Well that and …. she glanced at Reid. No she wasn't gonna go there. Not with this one. Bedding the FBI? Nope. Sure she would bed a cop, but only if it provided her with something. Like not getting arrested. But she wasn't on trial with this kid. Not really. Not his kind of trial anyways. Nope he was here cause of her life and line of work, not his.

Which was new for them. They stayed quiet as they walked the streets. Faith always a few steps ahead of him. She looked around for what sounded good, though anything and everything sounded good right about now. She glanced around before deciding on a place. It was a sports bar, but it had one of the best steaks around. Also the beer there was a plus. Stopping she hooked her arm with Reid and lead him towards the building. When she walked in heads turned to look at her, the bartender called out her name and she smiled. Leading Reid over to the bar she leaned over it and kissed the bar tender.

"Hey Arrow. Nice to see you working tonight. "

"I work every night Faith."

"This is true. I will have the usual and the ki... Reid here will have..." She trailed off as she didn't know what he would have. She smiled softly at the confused look on his face.

"Uh... what's good here?" He asked. Faith just smirked. She then leaned over and whispered into Arrow's ear.

"Gotcha. Usual booth."

"Wouldn't have it any other way lover." Faith winked to her. She waited while Arrow placed their orders before leaning over again to talk to her friend.


	7. Eating Out

Reid watched Faith talk to the girl behind the bar, who looked just barely old enough to work there. But it was not his place to ask. The girl behind that bar was average in height. She had dark brown, almost black hair. She also had lavender eyes, but he figured those were just contacts. She had an average frame like Faith, but was more.. blessed in the chest area then Faith was. Her nose was pierced, and she had gauges in her ears. Which was something Reid never understood. He also saw a Yin-Yang tattoo on the inside of her wrist, and wouldn't be surprised if she had more tattoo's. Despite her tough exterior she seemed to have a fun-loving, bubbly personality. Which was rather the opposite of Faith. He looked around as they talked, noticing several men and women had their eyes on Faith. Which wasn't surprising. For she seemed to have the effect everywhere she went, and for a reason. He wondered what Faith had ordered for him though, he hoped it was good for he was getting hungry. After another few minutes Faith pulled away from the bar and grabbed his hand, leading him to a both in a corner. He had a strange feeling as her hand was locked in his. Once at the booth though she let his hand go and the feeling was gone. He sat down across from her, taking a sip of the water before him. Not long after they sat down a waiter came by with two beers.

"You do drink right?" She asked him. He thought about it. He drank... some. Not often. And hardly ever beer. Faith rolled her eyes and reached out and grabbed his beer. She pulled it close to her and tried to get the attention of a waitress. When she didn't get it she groaned. Reid could see the frustration on her face as she continued to try and get the girls attention. But the girl in question as just laughing and flipping her hair back, while talking to some other man. He noticed the point in which Faith seemed to have had enough.

"HEY SLUT!" She shouted. A few people looked her way to see what was going to happen. Reid tried his best to crawl into his skin, but failed. "Ya you! Why don't you put it in your pants and get back to work!" Reid tried his best to hide in the darkness of the booth, but it was not working very well.

"I AM working you stupid cunt." The waitress said. Reid could have sworn he heard Faith growl. Next thing he knew she was up and a few feet away from the girl, the bartender seemed to have jumped out from behind the bar and was standing between Faith and the waitress, lightly pushing Faith back as she kept trying to get closer to the waitress. The waitress seemed unafraid and slightly cocky, but Reid could see the fear in her eyes. The bartender was doing her best to keep Faith from the girl, but it wasn't working very well. Faith seemed stronger, as he figured was something that came with doing what she did, being stronger than normal people probably helped her in fighting demons and other things. He got up and walked up behind Faith. He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, he felt her tense but then relax a little.

"Kid here wants a coke." Faith growled. Reid let go of the fact that she had again called him kid, mostly because he didn't want to piss her off.

"Alright Faith. We will get one over to your booth. Please go sit back down." The bartender said. Faith seemed to regard what she was saying and nodded. The bartender sighed and moved back over to the bar, Faith had just turned around and was leaving when he heard the waitress mumble something. He couldn't hear it, but he knew Faith had. For she spun around so fast and punched the girl in the nose it amazed him. The waitress fell to the floor, holding her nose. The bartender who had heard the girls scream turned around quickly and ran over to the girl.

"Faith!"

Faith closed her eyes and sighed. Reid could see her trying to think of a way to make this better. When she opened her eyes he swore he saw a flame to her eyes.

"When you and I were talking she stole some money out of the cash register. That was my way of letting her know not to steal from my friend." It seemed everyone in the room looked at the waitress then.

"Tats not tru!" She exclaimed, while holding her nose to try and stop the blood from flowing. He watched as the bartender dug into the girls apron pocket and pull out a few hundred in cash. A few people close to them gasped. The bartender looked a bit sad, but sighed. She then helped the girl up.

"You're fired."

"WAT! You can't! Tats not mine... its hers! She mst have put it in my apon when she it me!" He noticed Faith roll her eyes.

"Right cuz I am a magician and that is TOTALLY what happened." The bartender shot Faith a glare. "Fine." She threw her hands up and moved over to the booth. Reid followed after her. They sat in silence for a few moments. Her drinking her beer starting off into space. Reid cleared his throat before talking.

"So um you said you were a slayer..." Faith shot him a glare.

"Tell the whole world why don't you." Reid got quiet and stared down at the table, clearly she was still a little steamed. He heard her sigh but didn't bother to look up until he heard movement. He noticed that Faith had slid around the table and was now sitting next to him.

"Sorry. Its just that needs to be kept a secret. In fact everything you now know about needs to be kept a secret." When he nodded she smiled softly and leaned back some. Her beer in hand. "I'm sorry you had to see all that. I have been trying not to act out like that... but I am... short tempered, I guess you could say." She chuckled. She was looking down at the beer in her hand. She wasn't looking at him, trying to avoid his eyes. She seemed uncomfortable. Like she truly was sorry he had seen her like that. He opened his mouth to speak but their plates were put in front of them. Faith smiled and relaxed into the booth, not bothering to move from where she now sat next to him.

Reid started at the plate before him. He had a large hamburger with fries. Faith had barbecue steak, baked potato, and stir fry. He briefly wondered if they served salads here for he could already feel his arteries clogging just by looking at his plate. He smirked slightly as he saw Faith dive into her meal. He figured she was hungry though, for it seemed to take a lot of energy to slay. He was unsure of how he was going to tell Faith he didn't really eat this kind of food when a salad appeared before him. He was glad for that. Reaching out he grabbed some dressing and drizzled some on his salad. He had to mentally laugh as Faith scarfed down her food. Moving his plate of grease to the side he started in on his salad. After a few minutes of silent eating he opened his mouth to speak when someone tried taking his other plate of food away. He chuckled as Faith slapped the person's hand and growled at them before shoving some fried into her mouth. Faith was not like the girls he was used to being around. Sure JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia were strong personality girls and Jj and Prentiss could hold their own, but Faith almost reminded him of Morgan. In a female way. The only difference between the two is Faith was rude in many different ways. When it was safe to talk he cleared his throat to get Faith's attention who had indeed moved on to his plate. She looked up after shoving a few more fries into her mouth.

"I was uh... curious as to how you become a slayer." He spoke softly so no one could overhear, not that anyone was close enough to them to hear anything besides maybe Faith slamming her beer down after taking a big drink of it. She cleared her throat a few times before facing him again.

"I'm not really sure how the whole thing started or how it works other than when one slayer dies another is called. Not just any girls. Potentials. Which are select girls predestined to be called when one dies. There is only ever supposed to be one alive at a time. and it was that way.. until 1997."

"What happened in 1997?"

"The slayer at the time, Buffy, was killed. But only for a few minutes. She had been drowned and a couple minutes later Xander found her and brought her back with CPR. Since she technically died another slayer was called to replace her. But the girl only lasted a year. With her death I was called." Faith picked up his burger and took a large bite out of it as Reid processed what she was saying. It bothered him that two girls had to die in order for Faith to be where she was is today, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was all in the past.

"So how do you know how to kill all the demons and things."

"Well normally once we figure out the type of demon it is we do research on it. But generally one of two things can kill a demon, vampire, or other. Cut of their head and stab them in the heart. If they have hearts. Or heads. " She made a face as she appeared to be thinking about something but then she snapped her head out of it.

"These …. things. They aren't just in L. A. are they?" He wondered how many criminals were just humans or were they something more. Faith seemed to frown a bit.

"Nope sorry ki...Reid. Demons, vampires, and other such things are everywhere. But sadly some criminals are just bad people that do bad things with no reason or explanation behind it."

"Actually there is some explanation. Some people believe certain genes and chemicals in the brain is the cause of people to kill..." He stopped as he saw the dead look on her face. "Uh never mind." He blushed. Faith seemed to smirked at that.

"You're cute when you blush." She said taking a few bites of fries. Oddly enough he blushed more. Which made her smirk more. He needed to change the subject.

"Can you teach me how to fight most of these things?" He watched as she frowned.

"No."

"Why not!"

"Cuz I don't want you running around thinking you can just kill these things like some superhero. You will likely get killed before you can even blink."

"I won't I promise. But what happens if one of our criminals is a vampire or whatever and tries to kill us? Can you really sit there and tell me no when it could risk the lives of me and the team?" Faith groaned and sighed.

"You know there was once a time when I wouldn't have cared..." She sighed again and ran her hand through her hair before groaning again. "Fine fine. But if you get killed and turned don't bother coming back here cuz I will stake your ass without even blinking." She grumbled.

"A...alright." He watched as she bit her lip and tapped her fork against her hand. He wondered what she was thinking about right now. He also wondered how long he could get away with staying in town before the BAU team needed him back. He hoped at least long enough to learn some basics.


	8. Train Me

Faith didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit. She saw first hand how dangerous it could be for the average person to get involved with this shit. But the kid has a point. It seemed almost too lucky that none of their criminals hadn't turned out to be of the supernatural types and tried to kill them. But she couldn't count that they would stay lucky. I mean the reason they meet was because his team had been here on a case looking for a serial killer that had turned out to be a vampire. Luckily Faith and the Angel crew had figured it out before the FBI had, but if they hadn't... The only problem is Faith could only teach him so much. Without putting him against a real vampire she had no idea how he would actually do. And she couldn't risk putting him against just any vampire. But bringing Angel into this... he would surely have her head if he knew about this. The only demon she knew was Loren. And he wasn't one to fight. Arrow was a witch and could fight, but she was no vampire. Ugh she was going to have to bring Angel into this some way.. but how... She looked up then to see some bimbo trying to flirt to the apparently clueless Reid. She growled and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his and leaning her body close to his. She also placed her hand on his thigh and gently ran her hand up and down it. The girl seemed pissed, but she clearly got the message Faith was sending out. Smirking Faith watched as the girl walked away in a huff clearly not happy with Faith. Once she was far enough away Faith removed herself from Reid.

She glanced up at him before scooting over to leave. He was red, which was cute. She couldn't help herself. She leaned in close to him, her breath hot on his neck. She placed her hand on his knee.

"It really is sexy when you blush." She ran her hand slowly up his leg. She moved her lips to where they were inches from his. She smirked as she lightly brushed her lips to his, but soon he jerked as her hand got to close, causing him to hit his knee on the table and, making a loud thud. She smiled and moved away and out of the booth. She walked over to the bar where Arrow was. Like before she leaned over it.

"Sorry about before lover."

"Its alright Faith. It wouldn't have been you if you hadn't broken her nose."

"Of course. I think I also remember her saying our meal was on her?" Faith said smirking.

"You know I think your right. I'll just take it out of her pay cut. I mean its what she wanted after all."

Faith chuckled then pulled herself off the bar. She smiled to Arrow before turning to Reid who was walking up behind her.

"Catch ya later girlfriend." Faith said before winking to Arrow and walking out with Reid behind her. They walked down the street in silence again before Faith finally broke it.

"I think we should call this a night. I have to get a hold of someone to help with training you, but it might take a few days. Try not to wander randomly, especially at night. Don't come looking for me either. I will find you ok."

"Alright." Reid nodded. Since they were close to his hotel she watched him walk off. Just to make sure nothing tried attacking. Vampires didn't care if you were in front of your door, they would attack if they thought they could pull it off without being seen. Once he was inside she turned around and headed back towards the hotel that was now Angel Inc. headquarters. It was a hell of alot better then the dump they had been using before.

Faith walked silently, watching and listening for anything that might be not all that human all the while trying to figure out how to tell Angel about her pet project. She had a feeling he wasn't going to be too open to it. She heard heavy footfalls behind her as she walked, but she knew it was a human. Faith sighed and stopped walking.

"How long have you been following me Gunn?" She asked.

"Not long enough apparently. What are you doing with that kid Faith?"

"I'm teaching him." She slowed down enough that Gunn was able to fall in step. "He knows about our world now Gunn we can't leave him hanging to figure it out on his own. He could get killed."

"Angel is not going to like this."

"I don't work FOR Angel. I work with him. He doesn't control me. Besides it's not like I am telling him all our secrets. Just enough about our world to keep him alive."

"What is this about Faith?"

"I have seen too many killed due to lack of skills in this battle. Wes and Giles are lucky. Their watchers, so they have some training in it all. This kid, he doesn't. I just... don't want to see anymore innocent people DIE because of our world." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"How about this. Before going to Angel and talking to him, and before putting the kid up against Angel have him go up against...a human. Someone strong, but won't rip his arm off on accident or something." He said before nudging her. She thought about it for a while. He did have a point. If Reid couldn't even face a human then how would he do against a vampire. Even one such as Angel.

"Maybe you have a point... Alright. We will meet up with him tomorrow, unless we have work to do. Now lets go home before Angel sends a search party out for me." She then went back to walking towards the hotel.


	9. Hotchner and Morgn

Faith woke up late the next day. And like promised Gunn met her at the door when she was ready to head out to meet Reid. Since the sun was still up Angel was away sleeping, which was lucky for them. She didn't want to try to explain where they were going. When they got to the hotel Reid was at, it took Faith a few minutes of flirting to find out his room number, much to Gunns disapproval. For even though he thought she was smoking, he never liked the idea of her using her body to get things. He felt it was beneath her, and that she should have more self respect. To which she would also follow through with if he wanted to be beneath her all he had to do was say so. When they found his door Faith knocked on it and waited. She then heard soft voices and a grunt. She didn't like the sound of this. Telling Gunn to cover her she pulled out a stake and kicked the door in, she then ran into the room, but stopped when she came face to face with two guns. She saw Reid run out of the bathroom then and stand between everyone.

* * *

Reid had been surprised when Hotchner and Morgan had showed up at his hotel room earlier. It wasn't because they needed him for a case or anything, they had just been worried when they had found out he wasn't in Vegas like he told them he would be. He had just gone into the bathroom to freshen up when he heard a knock at the door. He asked Morgan to answer it for him, but got a smart ass remark. Before Reid could give a reply Hotchner had hit Morgan and told him to answer the door. The next thing he knew was he heard a crash. He raced into his room to see Faith, holding a stake, the dark skinned guy from the first time he meet Faith with another stake, and then Morgan and Hotch with their guns raised. He quickly moved in between the two groups to stop anything from happening.

"Kid, tell your buddies or whatever to get their guns out of my face. Or else." Faith said.

"Do you know them?" Morgan asked.

"No, uh yes. I know her. Lets just all calm down please, this is very uncomfortable for me." He said to everyone. Hotchner was the first to lower his gun, followed by Morgan. Faith and the other guy than put their stakes down.

"I didn't think you were going to come today. Or even a few days from now." Reid said to Faith.

"Ya well... something came up last night. I had a new idea, figure we would try it out." She replied. Then she walked up close to him to whisper in his ear. "I thought you were here alone. You didn't tell me I would be training your whole damn team." She hissed.

"I am.. I mean I was... I..." But she cut him off.

"I will not be used as a pawn to help your team. This was only supposed to be you. YOU were the only one that ever saw anything." She hissed again. "Come on Gunn lets go. Turns out we're not needed here." Faith said loudly before turning on her heels to leave. Reid was at a lost of what to do. He really hadn't expected to see her for another few days, weeks even with the way she had talked last night. He glanced to his friends.

"Can you please wait in here." He asked them before following Faith into the hall. "Faith wait!" But he ended up slamming into the guy she had called Gunn.

"Look I don't know the full story here, and I don't have to. We don't have to go out of our way to help people like you, she risked a lot. And this is how you repay her. You are not worthy of her time man." Gunn shook his head. "Come on Faith." He said and started to walk again, but Faith didn't.

"Look kid..."

"Reid." When he saw the glare she gave him he backed off though.

"Kid. I promised to help you. If you wanted them in on it you should have said so. I don't like to be played. So you're on your own now. I gave you enough for you to be able to handle most on your own. There are watchers and potentials all over the place, if you wind up needing help. Goodbye." She said coldly. She started to walk off, but stopped short and placed her hand on Gunns chest. It was then that he heard the screams too.

* * *

Faith couldn't believe kid had played her like that. He had seemed different than others, but clearly she was losing her touch. She had had enough. She was tired of being used and played like this. She was going to embrace the old Faith again. The one that needed no help from no one, and didn't care about anyone but herself. She was walking away when the screams and that familiar tingle on her back stopped her. She put her hand out and stopped Gunn. She knew when both him and the kid had heard what she had. She reached into Gunns jacket and pulled out his stake before tossing it to Reid.

"Think fast." She said to him as he caught it.

"Faith!"

"The kid needs a weapon."

"What about me."

"You're leaving."

"What. You can't fight whatever is down there by yourself!"

"I won't be by myself. I have the kid. You need to leave out the back and go get Wes and Angel. We are going to need more help. I have a better chance of surviving than you do. I was born to do this. Now go!" She turned him towards the stairwell and shoved him. She then turned to Reid. "How much did you tell them?"

"What? Uh nothing. You told me not to."

"Great. Get ready for slaying 101." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his room. "Listen up kids and listen well. I need your help, and frankly you need my help. So here's how this goes. You survive and I will help you. If not. Well then it was nice knowing ya."

"What..." The white guy started to say but Faith saw Reid shake his head.

"You are about to fight all those things your parents told you went bump in the night. I don't know what's down there. Most likely a mixture of demons and vampires. Yes they are real, and no they don't sparkle in the sun. Unless you count burning into flames and turning to dust sparkling. I don't know what kind of demons are down there. But like I told your friend the other night, just go for the head and heart. Provided they have them." She handed her stake to the white guy and then moved over to a night stand. She tossed the stuff on the floor and picked it up and smashed it against the wall. Picking up the broken legs she tossed one to Reid, one to white boy, and the other two to black guy. She then went to walk out of the room. "Oh and your guns are likely completely useless."

"What about you?" Reid asked as he followed her, the other two in tow.

"I'll be fine."

"Do you have another... stake?"

"Nope. Trust me. If I can't swipe a weapon from one of them I'll still be covered." She was standing in the middle of the hallway now, and she saw that others had heard the noises too as they were leaving their rooms to check things out. Faith felt her slayer senses go into overdrive at all the baddies on the floors below. She had to wonder what the hell was going on. Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She heard people scream and the sound of vampires. She had to give props to the people smart enough to run back into their rooms over trying to run away. "Remember! Head or heart!" She shouted to the guys behind her before bracing herself. Just then a vampire cleared the coward and ran right at her. When it was close enough she slammed her fist into its stomach and followed through with a right hook to its head. The vampire stumbled away and shook his head before growling.

"Slayer." It hissed.

"That's right bitch. You choose the wrong hotel to have an all you can eat buffet at."

"There is only one of you, and many many of us." It tsked.

"Oh well then I will just leave you to it... or not." She slammed her foot into his chest and set him flying into the wall. More people were running away now, which was good because it was clearing out the hallway. The bad thing was more vampires were coming up the stairway. Faith briefly wonder if Gunn made it without any weapons on him, but she shook it off. She had to believe he was alright. The vampire rushed her, but she dodged its attack, spinning around and elbowing it in the nose. When its head snapped back Faith kicked it in the chest again. It fell onto a table breaking it on impact. Faith jumped on the vampire and grabbed one of the broken pieces before jamming it into his heart. When the vampire turned to dust she went to stand up but was grabbed from behind and tossed into the other wall. She heard a gunshot and looked to see Reid on the floor, shooting an advancing vampire. Cursing to herself she ran over and jumped on the vamps back. They hit the ground and both rolled onto their feet. Faith kept herself between Reid and the vampire.

"You can't win slayer." It hissed.

"Enough talking, and just die."

"Ah but you have no weapons." It laughed at her. And it had a point. her makeshift stake had been knocked out of her hand when she had been thrown against the wall. But that didn't mean she was powerless. She looked at her hand and a fireball formed.

"Think again." She smirked at the shocked look on the vampire's face before she threw the fireball and turned him to dust. She turned to Reid. "Find your friends and go into your shower. Its about to get hot in here." She said. Reid jumped up and went off the find his friends. Faith dusted any attacking vampires with fireballs until she saw Reid and the other two run for her. When they got close they stopped and stared. "GO!" She shouted. Reid pushed them into the room and then the bathroom. When she heard the door close she took a deep breath. She then released all the fire in her. It exploded from her body, dusting all the vampires on the floor, and all the ones coming up the stairway. When the fire released she dropped to the floor on her knees breathing heavily. She then noticed most of the hallway was on fire. "Well fuck." She reached out with a weak hand and put out most of the fires, but not all. But she was weak, and low on energy. Just then she saw frost drift through the air and felt a major drop in temperature. She looked up to see Angel coming in from the stairwell. "Took you long enough." She said standing up.

"Well I would have been here sooner, but a few floors down I had to jump into the hallway to avoid being fried. Of course the places was flooded with vampires so it took me awhile to make it back up here." He came over and helped her up and handed her a sword.

"How many more?"

"Too many to count."

"What the hell..." She started to say but heard a noise behind her. She swung her sword around, but stopped it just an inch short of taking Reid's head off. She sighed and lowered her sword. "Everyone ok?" She asked him.

"What is he doing here? What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Listen deadboy we don't have time for this." Faith said. When the other two came out of the room Faith sighed, "Ok quickly. Angel, you know kid... er I mean Reid. And this is..." She pointed to Hotchner. "You know I never got your names."

"Oh sorry. Faith this is Hotchner and Morgan."

"Right. Hotshot and Morgan. Hotshot, Morgan. This is Angel. He is good. Don't shot him."

"It's Hotchner." Hotch corrected.

"That's what I said. Anyways you guys should find an exit and leave if you can. This is too dangerous."

"But Faith." Reid started.

"No. I told you guns won't work. If you can't fight you'll wind up dead. And I don't want to see anymore dead people alright. Now go." She shooed them off before grabbing a few stakes and stashing them on her body. "Lets do this." She started to walk but stopped as more vampires poured in through the elevator and stairs. "Bloody hell." She groaned before rushing the bunch alongside Angel.


	10. Slayers, Vampires, and Demons Oh My!

Faith was already weaker by the time the second round of vampires had attack due to her human flame thrower act. So after about god knows how long later of fighting off vampires and demons she could already feel herself shutting down, but knew she couldn't. There were still many more to kill. She wondered how the rest were doing. But she didn't want to waste too much time thinking about them. She had just dodged an attack when she felt fangs sink into her neck. She screamed out in pain and tossed the vampire over her shoulder, but before she could move two more jumped her and bit into her. She tried to break free, but seeing as she was already weak and was on her last straw of energy she couldn't.

"ANGEL!" She shouted . She saw him look her way before she fell to the floor with the weight of her body, and the vampires. Suddenly she heard gunshots and the weight was gone. She looked down to see broken ice cubes of frozen vampires. She shook her head and slowly stood back up. Someone wrapped their arms around her neck, so she bit into the arm and kicked back knocking them both on the floor. As her body hit the ground she gasped and swallowed the blood, she then rolled over and tried to spit it back out but it didn't work. Groaning she got up and faced the vampire, who had a smug look on his face.

"Oh go to hell." She said before a fireball appeared in her hand again and she threw it at him turning him to dust. She was then hit from behind and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Reid had been lucky when one of the rooms he had been thrown into when the second wave of vampires hit was one belonging to a Marine who was living in the room until his house was done being remodeled. And even more lucky was the fact that the Marine had kept all his gun in the room so not to risk someone stealing them. Not that he was a good shot, but Hotch and Morgan were. And seeing as their escape would have to wait it provided them the ability to protect themselves. Reid just did his best to shoot and stay out of the way. But it seemed for every vampire that was killed more would take its place. It was a bit much for Reid. He had just barely found out these things were real, and now he was being attacked by millions of them. He wondered how Hotch and Morgan were dealing with this though. They hadn't known anything until seconds before the attack happened, so they didn't have the chance to be prepared for coming face to face with them. As time ticked on Reid noticed he lost track of almost everyone besides Morgan who made sure to stay close. With that he became worried about everyone. Mostly Faith, even though he knew she could take care of herself. It wasn't long before he heard a female scream, followed soon by someone calling out to Angel. Freaking out he wondered what was going on. He then heard shots and wondered what the hell was going on. Not too long after that he saw Angel running towards him with what looked like Faith slung over his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here now!" He shouted as he ran past them. Reid looked up at Morgan and did what they were told, following Angel.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"Less talking more running!" He shouted over his shoulder. Soon they were joined by Gunn and then Hotchner. Another male joined them not long after that.

"Angel here!" The last one said in an English accent and tossed a blanket at Angel, who caught it and tossed it over himself. They ran out a back door and into an alley where a car was waiting with a girl in the drivers seat.

"HURRY!" She shouted. They all jumped in the car, When she saw everyone was in the girl hit the gas and floored it. Soon afterwards the hotel blew up.

* * *

When Angel heard Faith scream his heart stopped. Again. He tried looking for her, but couldn't see anything. He then heard her call out his name. Spinning around he spotted her just in time to see more vampires jump on her, taking her down with them. Slashing his sword into the heart of the nearest vampire he let it clatter to the floor and with both hands froze all the vampires closest to him. He then shattered them, before making his way over to Faith. When he got close he again froze all the vampires, but this time gunshots rang out and the vampires were shattered that way. He glanced back to see one of the guys Faith had introduced him too earlier. He didn't take the time to respond too much as he rushed to Faith when she fell unconscious. He was worried about how much blood she had lost. He tried to pick her up, but was met by another vampire. They had to figure out a way to get out of here. The vampire before him was about to rush him when it turned to dust. Behind it stood Gunn.

"We need to get out of here!" Gunn shouted.

"You think I don't know this!" He shouted back.

"No I mean like now! Wes cut the gas lines and is setting it up so they blow this whole thing up."

"Alright go find the humans!" Angel shouted. He then picked up Faith and tossed her over his shoulder. He would have liked to carried her properly, but he didn't have the time right now. He raced towards the door that lead to the back alley, where Gunn had said the car would be parked. It wasn't long before Angel saw the FBI agents.

"We need to get out of here now!" He shouted as he ran past them. Faith still slung over his shoulders. He wondered where the hell Wesley was. He really didn't like the idea of just leaving the building not knowing where every one of his team was.

"What's going on?" He heard from behind him.

"Less talking more running!" He shouted over his shoulder. He was glad when Gunn soon joined them on the dash for the doors, but where the hell was Wes.

"Angel here!" He heard and glanced back in time to see Wes throw a blanket his way. He didn't have time to stop and pass Faith on to someone else so he just tossed the blanket over them both. They were soon out the door and Angel ran faster to the safety of the car.

"HURRY!" He heard Cordy shout. He laid Faith in the back of the car before jumping onto the floor and covering himself with the blanket to protect himself from the sun rays. He heard everyone get in the car and then Cordy racing off followed soon by the explosion of the hotel. He breathed a small sigh of relief, but he was still worried about Faith. Not to mention being in a tiny closed space with her bleeding didn't make him feel any better.

"Wesley, Faith is bleeding bad." He said from under the blanket.

"What happened?" Wes asked.

"She was bit by some vampires." He heard cursing and people moving around the car. He was guessing Wesley was trying to get over to her. He felt the car jerk to the side, then jerk back.

"This may be a bad time, but this car wasn't meant to hold 8 people!" Cordy hissed from the drivers side.

"Just drive Cordy!" Angel said.

"Ya we're almost there."

"Good." Angel said softly. When he felt the car stop and the doors open he jumped up and made a mad dash for the Hyperion. Once inside he went to the fridge and grabbed a few things of blood. After the third bag he started to feel a bit better. Hearing everyone else come in he grabbed a fourth and made his way into the lobby. He saw that Wesley had Faith in his arms and Gunn was behind him with the weapons. He heard Cordelia talking to the others as they walked in.

"Well you see Angel has this little problem..." She stopped talking when the others stopped walking and stared at him. "its called vampirism... Right?" She looked at him.

"Close enough Cordy."

"Wait you mean to tell me he is just like those things we were fighting!"

"Well yes, and no."

"Angel!" He turned to see Fred running down the stairs. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Fred."

"Where's Wesley?"

"He is upstairs with Faith. She..."

"Isn't so fine." Cordelia finished.

"Oh god. Is she..."

"Alive, barely. Why don't you go help him."

"Alright." She said before heading back up the stairs.

"As I was saying." Cordelia kept on like Fred had never interrupted them. " You see Angel is different. He has a soul." At the confused look on their faces. "Ok what you were fighting in that hotel were normal soulless vampires. Angel is a freak of nature and therefore has a soul. Making him a good vampire."

"Thank you Cordelia." He groaned.

"You're welcome." She said. She then walked down the stairs and went into another room.

"Look I bet you have a lot of questions, and so do I. So just hang out here until we can all talk." He said before making his way upstairs to where Wes and Fred were. It wasn't that hard to figure out which room they were in. He just had to follow the smell of blood. He walked into the room and saw that Gunn had joined them as well.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Well she has lost a lot of blood like I said. Between the vampires and normal blood loss. We might have to take her to the hospital." Wes told him.

"She won't... turn into a vampire will she?" Fred asked.

"No." Angel answered.

"How do you know?"

"Its not possible. I don't know all the details, I just know with the essence of the slayers it's impossible. A few vampires have tried. They just die." Fred seemed sad at his answer. Though it might have something to do with the possibility of Faith dying.

"Angel is right. But..." He broke off.

"But what?" They asked in unison.

"Faith already isn't an ordinary slayer. Taking into the facts that no two slayers have ever existed before now, and her coming into new abilities that no slayer, or human has possessed before its hard to say what would happen to her giving her already special case." Angel sighed and rubbed his eyes. Wesley did have a point. Faith was special. And of the two slayers walking around this earth right now she was the most powerful. Despite what Buffy thought. Though Buffy also doesn't know about the changes that happened to both Faith and himself.

"Still, the only way to turn someone is to drink their blood and then have them drink yours. Did she drink any vampires blood?" He asked. Everyone just looked unsure.

"I don't know. I only saw glimpse of her throughout the entire battle." Gunn said.

"Same here." Wes added.

"Maybe you could..." Fred started to say.

"No. I am not taking that risk. Yes she is a special case, but that could mean nothing when it comes to this. I don't want to risk actually killing her when it's possible she could pull through this. Wesley take her to the hospital. She needs blood, she can't heal from this on her own." He rubbed his eyes again. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me if anything happens to her." He said before leaving the room. He waited until Wesley left for the hospital with Faith before heading to his room to shower and sleep.


	11. Slayer Dream

Faith was having a weird dream. Or so she thought it was a dream. She really had no clue, for she couldn't remember much of what happened before she got here. But before her was standing two people. One being the annoyingly chipper, with her perfect life Buffy Summers. The other... well she had no idea who the other was.

"I am the first." The other person said.

"The first what... person to dress up as a mummy for halloween?"

"Slayer." The girl said.

"Oh. That makes sense. So... am I dead. Is this hell? Cause I picture it with more fire and brimstone. Maybe a red guy running around with a pitch fork poking people..."

"Death is your gift."

"Death... B what is she talking about?"

"You're not dead Faith. Everything is Five by Five as you would say."

"Ok I am the only one here cool enough to say that." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Faith. This is a slayer dream. Take it seriously. Wait, forget I said that. You never take anything seriously." Buffy shook her head. Faith growled.

"Watch it B. We may be in dreamland or hell or whatever, but I will still kick your ass."

"Alone." The first slayer said.

"What?"

"This is why we were meant to be alone. Death is your gift."

"Ya you said that already..." But they were both gone. Faith then heard beeping in the distance. So maybe this wasn't hell. She then smelt blood and everything disappeared.

Faith opened her eyes only to shield them from the light. She heard someone moving and smelt something sweet and coppery. When she felt a hand on her neck she freaked out and grabbed the arm tightly. When she opened her eyes she saw a nurse with a cut finger. Without thinking Faith pulled the nurse closer to her and bit into her neck, quickly draining her of blood. She then dropped her body to the floor and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she ripped the wires and IV's from her body. When the machines started beeping loudly she looked around. She could hear the nurses talking about coming in here. So moving over to the window she opened it before jumping out into the street below.

* * *

Angel woke up from his sleep with a start. At first he wasn't sure what woke him, but then he heard it. Cordy and Wesley were fighting over who should come down and wake him. Groaning he quickly got out of bed and dressed before making his way upstairs.

"Angel!" Fred greeted him.

"Hey Fred." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh thank god." Wesley said moving over to him. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"Faith's missing from the hospital." Angels heart stopped for the second time in the past two days.

"What do you mean?"

"The hospital called not too long ago. Faith is missing and they found the body of one of her nurses, with her blood drained."

"Do we think vampires took her?" Fred asked.

"Either that or they tried and she escaped..." Cordelia said.

"Lets go see if we can find her." Angel said. He walked into the lobby and was heading towards another room when he heard the door. He looked up to see Faith standing there in a hospital gown, blood on her hands and gown.

"Faith!" Fred said, clearly relieved that Faith was ok. She was about to walk over to her when Angel stopped her. "What?"

"Something isn't right..." He said. "Faith." He called out to her. Only then her eyes moved up to him from where they were on the floor. He heard Wesley and Cordelia come in behind him.

"Angel what is it?" Fred asked again. He tried to figure it out, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Faith walked down the stairs and over to them a bit. But she was still a distances away.

"My god she's shaking." Wesley said.

"I'll get her a blanket." Fred said. She moved to go upstairs. It was then Angel noticed the change in demeanor in Faith. When Fred moved Faith eyes locked on her. He saw Faith lunge before she actually did and so he was able to grab her before she reached Fred. Fred yelped at the sound and turned around to see Faith trying to reach her.

"Come on Faith snap out of it. " He grumbled as he struggled to keep her from getting to Fred. He saw Wesley move out of the corner of his eyes and caught the cuffs as they were tossed to him. He quickly handcuffed Faiths hand behind her back, which she didn't like. He watched as she struggled against them.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked.

"Is she under a spell or something?" Cordy wondered.

"She's been turned." Angel gritted. Then Faith fell asleep in his arms. He looked up to see Wes with a book in his hands.

"That should hold her for now." Angel nodded and carried her over to the round couch in the middle of the lobby.

"Get me some pigs blood." He called over his shoulder. He looked over at Wesley. "I really didn't think this was possible." He said.

"I don't think it was until now."

"Ugh." Angel sighed and rubbed his face. "We have to keep this in house you know that right. We can't tell Giles."

"Or Buffy."

"Or Buffy. If this gets back to the council... with her track record with them. They will likely try to stake her."

"A part of me says that's what we should be doing." Wesley said before Fred walked in with two cups of pigs blood.

"No you can't! We own it to her to see what happens." She said firmly while handing the two cups to Angel. He sat one down and held the other in his hand while holding her head back.

"Open her mouth." He said. Wes opened her mouth enough that he was able to slowly pour the blood in. At first nothing happened, but then she started drinking. When the first cup was finished he gave her a second one. By the time she was done with that Cordelia had come in with two more. He feed her one, and then drank the last. "Now we wait." He said. It wasn't long before Faith's eyes opened and she broke the handcuffs. But she didn't move. She just rubbed her wrist. She then rubbed her head.

"Oh god." She groaned.


	12. Vampire AND Slayer

Faith had woken up to her hands cuffed behind her back, freaking out she pulled at them and broke them with ease. She then sat up and rubbed her wrist, before her head started pounding. She then rubbed her head.

"Oh god." She groaned.

"Faith?" She heard Wesley asked.

"Ya english. I'm here." She groaned again. "My head is pounding." She mumbled. After rubbing her head for a few seconds she realized it wasn't her heard that was pounding. It was heart beats. Her head snapped up. "Why can I hear your guys hearts?" She asked them. She watched as they exchanged looks. "No don't do that. Someone talk to me. Now."

"What uh.. what do you remember?"

"Off the top of my head? Uh... Buffy, and some chick that called herself the first slayer." When she saw their confused looks she added. "It was a dream. At least I think it was."

"Interesting. What did the first slayer say."

"Uh something about death being my gift. And then when Buffy and I started getting into it she said something about being along and death being my gift again. She wasn't much for conversation." She looked at them. "You still haven't answered my questions."

"It seems that you were somehow... turned."

"Turned? Into a what?"

"A vampire." Angel replied.

"Haha what? No, that's not possible. You've told me that wasn't possible!"

"Yes well so is there being two slayers at once, and a slayer with control over fire, and a souled vampire with control over ice!"

"What are you saying Wesley?"

"WHAT we're saying is this.. you, you are a special case Faith. Your whole existence defies everything we have known about slayers in the past." Angel tossed in before she got upset.

"Look I didn't ask for all this extra stuff! It just happened."

"Yes..."

"I think I have a theory on that." Fred spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "Um I think Faith was... is an elemental. A rare breed of witch that possess control over certain elements. Um now this is something she would have been born with, but since she was also predestined as a potential to be a slayer that essence suppressed her power. It didn't form like it was supposed to. Then she was called under not normal circumstances which didn't help. But when you two went on your drug journey it awoken that power. Now since Angel is the only vampire to ever have been cursed with his soul, and destined for the Shanshu prophecy, and therefore the counterpart to Faith as far as being an abnormal circumstance it only made sense that he would be gifted with the power that was opposite of hers. Like Yin and Yang. Faith had control over fire. So when her power woken in your drug/coma journey it also formed at counter reaction in Angel giving him the power of ice. The way if one ever got out of hand the other could stop them." She explained. Faith just shook her head.

"That's great. So not only am I a freak, but I make other freaks into even bigger freaks."

"Faith." Angel started.

"What I'm sorry. But because we shared a drugged dream I turned you into the vampire with a soul and power over ice freak."

"Ah ha!" Wesley said snapping his figures. Faith just threw her hands up in the air.

"What now?"

"Death is your gift." He said. Faith looked to Angel who just shrugged. " Buffy died, twice. The second time was to stop the world from ending."

"Yes Buffy is a saint. You're point?"

"My point is you've lasted longer than any other slayer. Since Buffy died, twice and was brought back twice it clearly messed up the slayer line. Obviously no one was called when she died the second time, because you are here, and only with your death can another be called."

"Obviously." Faith said dryly.

"But Buffy, has died twice, but is still alive, and still a slayer. "

"You said that already. Wesley get to the point."

"A slayers gift is death. She is supposed to live a short life. All the ones before you have. And all the ones after you likely will. Since Buffy has died twice but still lives, and you being active even when there is still an active slayer. It created a disturbance in the line, so the only logical thing would to be to kill you."

"But I'm not dead."

"But you are no longer alive either. This was likely an attempt to get one of you to kill the other. If you turned into a vampire, you might end up killing Buffy. If Buffy found out you were a vampire she might kill you. Or you both would have died killing each other. Which would fix the slayer line."

"So I have to kill Buffy?"

"No! Right?" Angel said.

"No probably not. Like I said it was probably just an attempt to make you want to. Kind of a survival thing. You know if Buffy finds out she will probably slay you, so that leaves you with either disappearing or killing her to protect yourself. It's really quite brilliant." Faith saw Angel glare at Wesley. "If it wasn't so horrible." He added.

"This is all too much." Faith shook her head. "I am going to go take a hot shower and put some real clothes on." She stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"Faith." Angel called. She stopped and turned around. "In order for you to become a vampire you would have had to drink the blood of a vampire, what happened to make you do that?" Faith thought about it for a second. Then she remembered.

"It was an accident. It was after the ice and the shots. I had stood up to try and fight more when a vampire grabbed me from behind. I just reacted and bit his arm. Then we were knocked back and when we hit the floor the jerk made me swallow its blood. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I was too tired and weak. I guess I passed out after that."

"Tell me, what happened at the hospital." Wesley asked. Again she thought before answering.

"It was after the dream. I woke up to the beeping from the machine. And I smelt something good. The nurse had cut her finger. When she went to check my pulse I reacted and pulled her in and drained her. But it didn't feel real, it didn't feel like me. It was like the vampire and the slayer were fighting over my body and I was just watching from the sidelines. Afterwards I jumped from the window and made my way here. When I..." She looked at Fred. "Tried to attack Fred. Oh god."

"Its ok. You were hungry and besides you didn't even hurt me."

"Ya because Angel stopped me! I could have killed you Fred. I mean sure if it had been Cordelia..."

"Hey!"

"Kidding... maybe. My point is... Maybe I should move out. Ya sure Angel can deal with being around you guys, but he's been doing this for over 200 years. I just don't want to risk it."

"Faith I can help you through this."

"Yes, yes you can. From a distance. From them. If I stay here, I can't promise I won't try to make a snack out of everyone."

"Now wait, before you decided anything take this into account. You said when you were at the hospital it felt like the slayer and the vampire were fighting over your body. You are also standing here talking about leaving because you are worried about eating us."

"You're point Wesley?"

"Well if you had lost your soul you wouldn't be worried about it. You would just be doing it. Which means even being turned you still maintained your soul. Which most certainly has never happened before. So the chances of you feeding off us is slim. Your conscious won't allow it. Like Angel."

"I... I need to think about this." She then ran up the stairs. Going into her room she grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. She spent a while standing under it before actually washing her hair and body. While she was showering she heard the bathroom door open.

"Someone's in here." She called out. Though the only ones that would be coming into the bathroom should already know that. Unless Reid and his group were still hanging around.

"I know." She heard Angel say. "Look Faith... you can't run away from this."

"Who's running away. I'm still here."

"Faith..." She sighed and stuck her head out the curtains of the shower.

"Alright. Yes I was thinking of running. Ok. Can you blame me! Like Wesley said, my whole existence is a mistake."

"Faith he didn't mean..."

"Angel. I'm not supposed to be here! I shouldn't have been called. Buffy is the slayer. I'm just a mistake."

"No! No. Buffy shouldn't be here. She had her time, and she blew it. She shouldn't even still be a slayer. There is something wrong with her. Even if she was brought back, she still shouldn't be the slayer. You are the slayer."

"No. I'm a messed up vampire. I'm a elemetal..."

"Elemental."

"Whatever. I'm not the slayer."

"You are the only slayer in my book."

"Says the guy who's in love with Buffy."

"Screw Buffy."

"Or not. Remember the last time you tried that. I really don't feel in the mood to hunt your soulless ass down again." She paused for a moment. "Wait if I have a soul does that mean I'll lose it if I experience a moment of pure happiness?" Angel was quiet for a moment.

"I... I don't know Faith. But even if so, I hope you do."

"What lose my soul! Are you evil? You're not wearing leather pants are you?"

"What? No. I mean I hope you find happiness. You deserve it."

"Alright get out."

"What? Faith..."

"OUT! Out out out out out!" She demanded. She heard him sigh and then the door open and close. She then sank to the floor and rested her head on her knees as she silently cried.


	13. Not Your Secret

Earlier that same day.

Reid had left early in the morning with Hotchner and Morgan. They had promised to come back, so the others didn't mind them leaving. Reid just couldn't stand sitting around all day worrying about Faith. He also knew his friends needed some explanations. They also would need some more clothes seeing as they blow up the hotel they were staying at. But first they went out to eat. They hadn't had a proper meal since yesterday before the battle. Reid took them to the only place he knew had good food. The bar and grill Faith had taken him too the night before last. He was glad to see the familiar bartender working there.

"Hey. You were here with Faith the other night weren't you?" She asked him when he walked up to the bar. "Sorry we didn't get introduced. My name is Arrow."

"Yes. My name is Spencer Reid. Everyone calls me Reid though." He shook her hand. "I was wondering if we could sit at the booth Faith and I had sat at. Seeing as it's away from everyone else."

"Sure!" She then paused and looked at him. "Sure... This way." She said moving from around the bar to lead them over. Hotchner and Morgan slid in first, Reid was about to slide in when Arrow grabbed his arm. "Look Reid Faith is very important to me. I won't have you screwing her over by telling your little friends her secrets ok."

"I understand, but they already know. They were with Faith and I when a horde of vampires and demons attacked us at the hotel yesterday. But wait how do you know?"

"Wait so that's what happened there. I knew it wasn't just a gas leak..." She trailed off before looking at him again. "Fine, but watch what you say. You can still hurt her." She smiled at his question. 'Because I can read minds.' Reid jumped as he heard someone talk in his mind. 'I'm an angel. Telepath is one of my powers.' She informed him. She then placed 3 menus on the table. "Let me know when you're ready to eat boys. Its on the house so don't be shy." She said before walking back to the bar.

Reid slid into the booth and laid his head back for a moment. This was all coming down on him too fast. First vampires and demons. Now angels. Vampires with souls, slayers, Faith throwing fire from her hands, Angel producing ice with his hands. It was all just a little much.

"Hey you ok Reid?" He heard Morgan ask.

"Ya, just resting my eyes a little." He said. He lifted his head up and looked at them. He could see the worry in their eyes.

"How did you get... involved in this Reid? With these people?" Hotchner asked.

"You remember when we were here on that case about the kids. I first found out then." Despite Arrow's warning he told them everything. How he had stumbled upon Faith fighting some vampires and demons in the graveyard that one night. How she had threatened him to never come back and told him to forget everything. The research on his own when they left. Him coming back to be lured by a vampire, but then saved by her. Her deal to help him learn more about this kind of stuff and how to fight it, and how that was why she had been at the hotel that day. "I know it sounds crazy, I sound crazy. But you saw it for your own eyes yesterday. And I didn't tell you because, well would you have believed me if you hadn't seen it?"

"If what happened yesterday didn't happen ya I probably would have thought you lost your marbles, and whatever proof you would have showed me I would have brushed it off as special effects for a movie or something, but I saw too much yesterday to try and sit here and convince myself it wasn't real." Morgan said.

"Ya, I mean I've also kind of believed in angels. So if they are real, why wouldn't other things be real. But that girl, she is right, this is dangerous for you. You were a sitting duck yesterday, and I don't like that."

"Ya man, if you want to be involved in this you need to learn how to fight. Or use a weapon. I know violence isn't your thing. But you saw those things yesterday. I don't think you can stall them with big words and statistics until someone else shows up." Morgan agreed.

"Yeah I know. Like I said we were going to get working on that."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to work with her? She could probably kick your ass without trying. Hell she could kick our ass without trying."

"Morgan has a point, I'm more concerned about the team. We should probably tell them."

"Nein!" Arrow said appearing out of nowhere. She placed their food down in front of them. "I mean no. You can't."

"We didn't order..." Hotch said.

"Doesn't matter, I know what you wanted anyways." She waved them off, ignoring the looks between Morgan and Hotchner. "Look it's like I told Reid. You can't tell anybody about this. I don't care if their your team or your family, or the bloody president of the united states! You can't tell a soul! Besides. It's not your secret to tell. How would you feel if I told your secrets." Reid looked confused for a moment. "Einfrieren!" She said pointing to Hotchner who was moving his hand.

"I... I can't move my hand."

"Ya well, I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Morgan went to say something before Reid held his hand up to stop him. Before he could ask though Arrow spoke.

"I'm a witch. And an angel." She said softly so no one else could hear. She then slide into the booth with him. "As an angel I can read minds. It's how I know what you wanted, and what he was going to ask."

"What kind of angel is also a witch?" Morgan asked. Arrow rolled her eyes and looked around. "und der Raum werden, werden eingefroren" Reid noticed the room went dead silent. Before he could say anything Arrow stood up again. She seemed to glow for a moment before black wings erupted from her back. Reid jumped at the sound of it.

"I thought angels had white wings." Reid said.

"Ya well turns out my father, who was an angel, fell in love with one of his charges. It was forbidden, so before he was pulled away from her they had one night of passion. 9 months later I was born. Since I am half human half angel I have black wings. They represent the... dirtiness of what I am. Most angels have more powers than the reading minds, but again I'm not a full angel. So to protect myself I learned witchcraft. I froze your arm to make sure you didn't go for your gun or anything. But you see. If I am find out, they will likely kill me. Just like Faith. Sure you may be able to trust your team, but you can't expect us to." He took in everything she said. Then he had an idea, but he didn't want to ask her right now. He knew he could never match Morgan or the others in strength and fighting ability, but maybe he could learn magic. He already knew illusion, so why not. He saw Arrow's eyes dart over to him. "Please, just don't tell anyone. If you want to bring your team into it then take it up with Faith and Angel Inc. But don't just do it on your own." She closed her eyes and then the wings were gone, and she looked as normal as before. "Freigeben."

Reid saw Hotchner's hand hit the table and watched as the room seemed to come to life. As Arrow started to walk away though he called out.

"Uh wait. Just one more question. Are..." But she cut him off.

"No. Spells can be in any language. The ancient ones are in latin and other dead languages, but you can say them in any. It just depends on the witch. I like using German and other languages for my more... command spells. Like freezing his hand. But it just depends on the spell, what's its used for, and other such things." She slide back in with them.

"Is Faith a witch?" Morgan asked. "She was able to do that thing with the fire." It took Reid a while to remember what Morgan was talking about, but he was right. When the first wave of vampires had attack she summoned fire and killed them.

"No... well yes. She is an elemental. Which is a rare breed of witch. Since they have what we like to call an active power, they don't normally do spells. They can if they wanted to though. So really Faith could be more powerful than she already is. She just doesn't know. I should let you guys be." She then left them.

Reid started at his food for a while taking all this new information in. It explained Arrow's reaction the time Faith had brought him here when Faith had gotten into the fight with the waitress. They sat in silence for a while eating before Reid spoke up.

"Arrow is right. I know it seems like a lot to ask, but can we not tell the rest. I'm asking you. As a favor to me." He watched as Morgan and Hotchner seemed to think about it.

"Of course." Hotch said. They ate in silence after that then they made their way to a few stores to buy some clothes and other such things. It was later in the day that they finally made their way back to the hotel where Reid assumed they would be staying for a while. When they walked in he saw everyone doing something different in the lobby. Besides Angel, who he had heard was sleeping in his room, something most vampires do during the day time. He noticed Wesley look up then, (They had all properly been introduced earlier.) and put his book down.

"Hello agents." Wesley said. "After you have put your things away we can have that conversation you've been wanting." Reid nodded and went up the stairs to the room he had been assigned to. Placing his stuff down he decided to put them away later so he wouldn't have to make anyone wait. He then made his way back downstairs, he was surprised to see he was the first to come down. But Morgan soon came down as well. Oddly enough though Hotchner didn't come down until it was getting dark out, and it was looking kind of grim as he made his way downstairs.

"What's up?" Morgan asked.

"The rest of the team is flying in. There was a murder at the hospital, a nurse. Plus we are being put on the hotel explosion case." Hotchner informed them. Reid noticed Wesley look over at them, but he didn't say anything. Soon the hotel phone rang. He answered it, turning his back to them.

"Damn."

"We need to go meet them at the airport, we will talk about this when everyone can get together. Hopefully they don't mind some more guest, I would like us to stay in one place. Even if right now it was slightly bad timing." They left the hotel then. Not yet knowing the dead nurse was one of Faith's.


	14. The Plan

Present

After spending about an hour crying in the shower Faith finally got out and dried off before dressing. She didn't bother with any makeup or drying her hair. She just walked down the stairs into the lobby. She noticed the extra heart beats before looking up to see 4 more people standing in the lobby. All looking professional like. She got slightly uncomfortable, seeing as she was dressed down, with no makeup on, and her hair a wet mess. She was about to turn around when Reid noticed and gave a look of concern, before excusing himself from the rest and walking over to her. 'Uh hu.' She thought to herself as he walked over.

"Faith, we uh, we have a situation." He said softly.

"What's up doc?" She said. Since he wouldn't let her call him kid, Faith had decided to call him doc, in retrospect to the fact that he was always introduced as Dr. Spencer Reid.

"The rest of the team are here, as you can see. We were called here, firstly to help work on the case of the hotel, but then we were brought in on the killing of the nurse at the hospital, just in case it was related. Faith the nurse was you're nurse. And since you are standing here perfectly fine I am guess you weren't taken. Now we are covering for you with the rest of the team. But..." He broke off, like he was unsure how to proceed.

"But what? But did I kill the nurse?"

"I wouldn't have asked, seeing as it looks like a ... vampire got her. But we can't tell the team that, and since you do have a record, and are safely standing here. It just something we have to know." At first Faith hadn't cared that he was asking if she had done it, but when he brought up her record she got a bit pissed. So she was only being questioned because she is a criminal. She glared at him then.

"So I am only being question because I have a record! What if I was a victim!? Instead of trying to find the person that did this you are all standing around with your thumbs up your a..." But she was cut off as Angel appeared behind her and covered her mouth. She guessed it was him due to the lack of heartbeat behind her.

"I'm sorry. Clearly she isn't able to be questioned yet. Can you give us a few minutes?" When they nodded he lead her into one of the other rooms. Faith sighed and ran her hand through her wet hair. She was soon being hugged tightly by Fred.

"Am I missing something?" She asked while Gunn tried to pull Fred away.

"You're leaving." Angel said.

"I'm sorry? Wait are you kicking me out?"

"No. You are escaping. Wesley has some contacts you can stay with until we can figure out how to handle it."

"Escaping? Figure what out? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Faith was getting a headache.

"Right now they think you are a suspect, or at least the ones that don't know what goes on in this town. The rest have to play along. So you need to hide before they try to arrest you." Wesley tried to explain.

"That will just make me look guilty, I am guilty. I did kill that woman."

"We know that, and we understand. But they don't not yet. And are you really ready to tell them you are a vampire? Do you think they can handle that?" Angel asked.

"Besides it won't look like you ran, it will look like you were kidnapped. perhaps by the same person that killed the nurse."

"Wait what? How do you plan for that to happen?"

"Lorne will cause a loud ruckus, and when they run in to see what's going on a couple of masked guys will drag you off while others fight us."

"Uh hu. Only who will those people be?"

"A few of my old crew agreed to help out." Gunn spoke up then.

"What about my things?"

"Cordey is waiting in their car with your stuff. They will take you to one of Wesley's contacts and when the cost is clear either he or I will see you." Angel provided.

"Great. Only one problem."

"What?" Fred asked, speaking for the first time.

"They have guns, and they might use them." Everyone was silent then. Faith figured they probably hadn't thought of that, and she didn't want to see innocent blood spilt, or any blood for that matter.

"Not if there is another hostage in the way." Arrow said appearing out of nowhere. She noticed Fred jump a little, but she was the only one. It seemed everyone was getting used to people just appearing out of nowhere around here.

"And..." But Arrow just cut her off.

"I will be the hostage, and Jake will be the one holding me." She then waved her hand and a man appeared out of thin air. But Faith couldn't feel any kind of heartbeat, so knew he likely wasn't real. Or at least as real as say Gunn and Wesley. Arrow then changed her looks, so she looked completely different. She must have read Faith's next comment. Lorne walked into the room from another room then.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Let me go get the boys." Gunn said. Faith walked over and kissed Lorne on the cheek.

"What was that for babycakes?"

"For helping. Though I don't like it!" She said pointing to the rest of them. "But thanks." When everything, and everyone was in place the show started. Lorne kicked the door in and made a bunch of loud noises before ducking back into the room he had been hiding in before. Everything moved fast after that. The Team ran in not long after Lorne ran out, Faith was grabbed along with Arrow in her glamor, being placed right in the way of anyone getting shot, her friends were fighting with people, while she was dragged out. The last thing she saw was Reid's face before a bag was placed over her head and she was dragged out to the car. Once in the car the bag was removed, and she looked to see Cordy smiling at her.

"You are just loving this aren't you?"

"Actually no, because if they find out I helped you escape, I could get arrested and trust me I would NOT look good in an orange jumpsuit!"

"The ones here are blue."

"That's not the point!"

"Get over it Cordy! Besides the color of the jumpsuit would be the least of your problems seeing as I am sure you would become someone's bitch in no time." Cordy just huffed and threw the bag of Faith's stuff at her. She then told the driver to pull over, when they did she got out of the car in a huff. Faith had to chuckle a bit. Cordelia and her temper. Not that Faith's was any better. But with her gone, Faith noticed the air in the car change. Next thing she knew she had a cross on both sides of her, and a crossbow pointed at her.

"What the hell!"

"Shut up vampire!" One of the guys shouted.

"What? I'm not a..." But they cut her off.

"Save it blood sucker! We heard you guys talking, plus I could tell when I was holding onto you that you were a vampire. You think you can just go around killing people and get away with it?"

"People?"

"You killed that nurse!"

"That's one person!" She knew this wasn't helping her case, but she was getting annoyed. She hissed when she felt one of the crosses burn into her skin. The cross then caught fire. When the guy dropped it in surprise she took the opening and slammed his head against the back of the seat in front of him. She then punched the other guy on the other side of her, before doing the same to him. The guy who had the crossbow aimed it at her, but she moved just in time. It still hit her in the arm though and she hissed in pain, but ignored it as she leaned over the seat and tried wrestle it out of his grip. She managed to get a few punches in before the car swerved and she went flying back into the seat, to her surprise with the crossbow in hand. She busted it on her knee just as the guy who had it leaned over the seat and was trying to stake her. Again the car swerved, this time it hit something. Faith's head slammed into the back of the seat in front of her, while the one trying to stake her hit his head on the window, and the driver hit his head on the steering wheel. After shaking her head a few times Faith grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Not wanting to wait around until someone woke up. Since she had no idea which way to go, she wondered into the nearest empty building and hid in the shadows.


	15. Find Faith

The plan had gone well as far as Angel knew. The noise Lorne made had brought in the agents, and the mini battle had proved to be good enough they believed that Faith and Arrow, pretending to be someone else, had actually been kidnapped, possible by the people that had killed the nurse (as far as the rest of the team knew anyways). But he could tell Reid and the other two, didn't believe it fully. They had seen Faith in action, they knew she should have been able to fight them off. Wesley played on that saying she was still weak from everything and it was possible she had been drugged. Soon the agents left in hopes to find her, but they knew they likely wouldn't. Soon after they left Cordey walked in through the doors, which was a bit of a shock.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here? You were supposed to meet us at the destination."

"Ya well plans changed. I couldn't stand being in the car with the blood sucking slut." She huffed. She then threw her hands in the air at the look Gunn and Fred gave her. "I'm sure she is fine! Does it really matter whether I went with her or not?" She then left to her room. Angel just shook his head, After about an hour they got a call though that didn't sit well with them. It was from Wesley's contact, the guy Faith was supposed to be with. He had reported that no one had showed up yet and was wondering if the plan had been changed. After Wes got off the phone they had a sit down to try and figure out what to do, and what could have happened.

"Maybe a group of vampire did find her." Fred said with worry in her voice. They had a big discussion about that before Cordelia spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"Are we sure that since she was turned another new slayer wasn't called, and therefore the watcher council DOES know that something happened and came to find out what, only to find her alive?"

"I hate to say it, but it is possible. They already proved more then once they will do anything to move the slayer line on since they failed with both Buffy and Faith. But if the council knew, they likely would have called Giles, who would have told Buffy, who either would have come down here, or called Angel." Wesley said.

"I think we should just go out and look for her! Before the FBI find her, or somebody else." Fred said standing up. Gunn stood up then too.

"She's right. Lets just search for her."

"Alright. Fred, Cordy, you stay here in case she comes back. Or the agents come back. Wesley and Gunn you go to the meetup, and see if maybe they're just not running late. I'll go out back and follow the trail the car took." Angel said. They separated then, going their different directions. Angel was worried about Faith. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but if the council was in town and had found her he didn't doubt they would torture her and other such things. He followed the path he thought the car took towards the safe house, but then he stopped. He heard something down another street, leading to the warehouse district.

"Angel!" He heard Gunn call out. He turned to see him and Wesley jogging up to him. "She still hadn't showed up, so we figured we would search the streets with you." Gunn said.

"Alright. Let go this way. I think I hear something." They made their way down the street Angel had indicated and it wasn't long before they saw the car crashed into a pole. Running over to the car Angel could hear some moans coming from inside and panic struck him. When they got to the car they saw 4 unconscious guys and no Faith.

"Where is she?" Wesley asked.

"Oh man, I never should have asked them to do this. We're just lucky the vampires or whatever didn't kill them." Gunn said checking on his buddies.

"How do you know something attacked them?" Angel asked. He then reached into the car and picked up a crossbow bolt.

"Well what else could have happened."

"This is a piece of Faith's shirt." Angel said holding the bolt out for them to see. As Wesley took it to examine it more Angel noticed a trail of blood. Without saying anything he followed it. He heard Wes call out to him, but ignored it as he followed the blood into a warehouse. Once inside he followed the sound of what he thought might have been crying. He could hear the heavy footfalls of Wesley and Gunn behind him, he turned around and placed his finger on his lips in a hush motion. They then moved quietly through the warehouse. Angel noticed right away when the soft crying sound stopped. He had a fraction of a second to throw himself on Wesley and Gunn before the fire erupted from one of the rooms. When it stopped he got off of them and stood up. Helping them up they walked quietly to the room where the fire had come from, since there was no door they didn't have to worry about trying to open it. Angel was the first to notice the person curled up in the corner. He rushed over to Faith and gently placed a hand on her. She growled and swung out striking him in the knee, he heard a loud pop and fell onto his other knee. He tried not to groan out in pain.

"Faith?" Wesley said. Which probably saved Angel from the other strike that was coming at him.

"Wesley?" Her soft voice said in the darkness. Gunn moved over and helped Angel up, while Wesley managed to find Faith and take her in his arms bridal style. He also grabbed her bag.

"Where do we go now?" Gunn asked.

"We have to go on to the safe house, it's still risky taking her back to the hotel." Wesley said. They all left the warehouse then. Once they got outside Angel could see where the bolt had gotten her in the arm. He could also see the burns from the cross. He remember seeing a burnt cross on the floor when he grabbed the bolt. Faith must have set it on fire after they burned her. The main problem here was Gunn wasn't looking past his old life to see the truth, that Faith had been attacked by those guys.

They all stayed pretty silent as they made their way to the safe house. Faith stayed curled up in Wesley's arms. Angel remembered a time when Wesley could barely carry an arm full of books, let alone a dead weight slayer. When they got to the house Wesley went to set Faith on the bed, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Don't leave me." She said softly. So Angel watched as Wesley laid down on the bed next to her.

"What happened?" Asked Lucas, a Brachen demon that also dabbled in magic. Mostly healing and protection stuff though.

"We aren't sure yet." Said Angel.

"Well you are all welcome to stay here if you please." He then noticed Angel's knee. "Let me help you with that." He led Angel to a couch, before going into the kitchen. When he came back a few minutes later he had a cup of blood and some kind of ointment. He then snapped his knee back in place. Angel groaned in pain but that was about it. He watched as Lucas proceeded to rub the ointment. "It will help your muscles." He told him. He then gave Angel the cup of blood.

"Would you mind if I had another cup?" Angel asked. Lucas nodded and left for the kitchen again. Angel got up and slowly made his way to the bedroom again where Faith laid on the bed, with Wesley still next to her. Gunn was standing in front of the window. "Has she said anything." He asked softly. When Gunn shook his head Angel sighed. When Lucas brought the second cup Angel moved over to the bed and slowly sat down. With the help of Wesley they managed to get Faith to drink the blood, but she only drank half before throwing the cup across the room, breaking it and spilling the blood on the wall. She then curled up into Wesley.

"That's going to stain." Lucas said. Angel almost chuckled if the situation had been different. Finishing off his cup of blood, he handed his cup over to Lucas. Nodding his thank you he made his way over to the bed and laid down behind Faith since she was curled up into Wesley. She made no move or sounds of protest. Not long after that Gunn came over and laid at their feet, using her legs as a pillow of sorts. No one had to say anything. They all knew Faith well enough to know if she acted like this something was wrong, and the best thing is to just wait until she opened up herself. Surprisingly enough Angel soon found himself falling asleep.


	16. Hide Faith

Faith woke up suddenly and felt two heartbeats beating close to her, but she felt 3 bodies pressed against her. Which meant either Angel was with her, or someone that was dead. Oh god. Had she killed someone again? As the panic overtook her she jolted up and looked around her. She breathed a sigh of relief that no one was dead, well besides Angel, for in fact the third person had been him. The other two bodies belonged to Wesley and Gunn. She had to wonder what they were all doing. Though first she had to figure out where she was. She remember most of last night until the car ride. After that it went a bit blank. She heard movement and looked in the direction of the sound. She saw a guy standing in the doorway with his hands in the air. He had a heartbeat, but something smelled off about him. 'Wow did that sound weird. Something smelt off? What am I a dog?' Faith thought to herself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked him.

"I am a friend of Wesley's and I want nothing. I was just checking on you."

"Ya well I don't need you babysitting me!" She snapped. The guy just bowed his head.

"My apologies. I will leave you be then." He then walked away. Faith sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she then felt a hand on her leg, causing her to jump and scream. Angel, Wesley, and Gunn jumped awake. Looking for the cause of Faith's scream. She ran her hand through her hair again and groaned before plopping back onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" She heard Wesley ask. And she had to admit, his morning... or night as it were, voice was rather sexy. It may have something to do with the English accent.

"Nothing." She groaned.

"Then why did you scream?" Gunn asked through a yawn.

"I didn't mean to scream. I was just surprised. My turn to ask the questions. What are you all doing here? Was there some kind of slumber party I didn't know about?"

"We had gotten word that you hadn't made it here as scheduled so we went to look for you." Wesley explained. He then said thank you as the man brought him and Gunn cups of coffee.

"We found the car crashed into a pole and you in a warehouse nearby. Wes gathered you up and we brought you here. You wouldn't let go of him so he had no choice to sleep next to you." Gunn said further as Wes was too busy with his coffee.

"What about you and Angel?" She asked.

"I was tired." Gunn shrugged off. Angel had gone off and was talking to the guy, so Faith didn't have a chance to ask him why he felt the need to curl up with her last night. She watched as everyone moved around, drinking coffee and other such things. She was starting to get restless. When she couldn't take enough she snapped.

"I'm going to take a shower!" She said standing up. She had no idea why she announced it, but she did. She went over to her bag and picked it up. She then walked out of the bedroom area, but didn't go far. For she had no idea where the bathroom was. The guy, who's name Faith had let slip, pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Nodding her thanks she then made her way in to take a nice, long hot shower.

* * *

Angel had been sleeping peacefully until he had heard someone scream. Jolting awake he realized the scream had been Faith, looking around he tried to find any sign as to what had caused the dark haired slayer to rip everyone from their sleep with a scream, but he didn't see anything. It seemed Gunn and Wesley had come to the same conclusion. He watched as she plopped back down on the bed, seeming at war with herself over something.

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked.

"Nothing." Faith groaned.

"Then why did you scream?" Gunn asked through a yawn.

"I didn't mean to scream. I was just surprised. My turn to ask the questions. What are you all doing here? Was there some kind of slumber party I didn't know about?"

"We had gotten word that you hadn't made it here as scheduled so we went to look for you." Wesley explained. Angel noticed Lucas coming into the bedroom with two cups of coffee and a cup of blood for him. He took the cup of blood and slowly drank it as everyone talked.

"We found the car crashed into a pole and you in a warehouse..." Angel tuned them out as he walked over to talk to Lucas.

"It's interesting seeing the different between her today and her last night." Lucas said.

"Ya, she is normally like this though. You have your hands full."

"How long do you want me to keep her here?"

"I don't know. We will see what happens with things. Someone will always be here at night though. To make sure she doesn't slip out. She is good at that."

"I'm sure I can handle her."

"I am sure you can normally, but Faith is a devil chi.." But he was cut short as a bag was slammed into his back.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your conversation? How rude of me. Must be that devil child in me." She said glaring at Angel.

"Faith..."

"Save it dead boy." She said going into another room.

"Nope. I was wrong she is all rainbows and sunshine, I am sure you won't have any problems with her."

"I can hear you you know!" She shouted at him from the other room.

"It wasn't like I was WHISPERING or anything!" He shouted back.

"Bite me!"

"With pleasure!" There was a moments pause before he heard Gunn.

"I hope you know she flipped you off." He shouted. "Ouch." He said following that. Angel just chuckled.

"Then keep your mouth shut." He heard Faith snap at him.

"You know you will always be my girl." He heard Gunn say.

"Faith try not to break him. We do need him." Wesley said coming out of the bedroom.

"Your right. She is sunshine and rainbows." Lucas said.

"Suck my cock!"

"She has a cock?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Faith said coming out of the bedroom, Gunn behind her. Both Angel and Faith glanced at Wesley for a moment, and he pretended like he didn't notice, but he did.

"Look I don't need one babysitter, let alone 3 more. You guys should probably get back to the Hyperion, I mean it already looks suspicious that you 3 were gone all night." She said to them.

"She's right." Angel agreed nodding his head.

"Look after my girl Lucas." Gunn said shaking his hand.

"Will you please stop calling me that." She said to him. Angel, Gunn, and Wes all glanced at each other.

"My girl." Angel sang.

"My girl." Gunn sang.

"My girl." Wesley sang.

"Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl." They sang together before laughing.

"You are all going to die in your sleep." Faith said glaring at them.

"Come on lets go, before she really does kill us." Gunn said walking out the door, Angel right behind him but waited in the hall for Wesley.

"If you need anything give us a call." He said to Lucas before shutting the door.

"Are we really sure about this guys?" Gunn said.

"I trust Lucas, and I trust Faith. But you are right. Keeping her locked in a tiny apartment during a time like this is probably the worst thing ever. She should be with us so we can help her, but it was the only way." Wesley said as they walked down the hallways.

"I agree, I don't like this either, but it is the only option we have. We just have to hope she can handle pigs blood for now."

"How does this work? Faith being a vampire." Gunn asked. "Not only is she the slayer but she still has a soul. That never happens right."

"Right." Wesley said. "This will be tricky. Vampires drain the blood of humans because they do not care, Faith won't be able to do that. But she is too young to be ok with just drinking pigs blood unlike Angel."

"We will have to find some kind of ground in between. I could take her out hunting every once in awhile, I could help stop her before she drains a human, and all the other times she will drink animal blood."

"Putting you in that situation won't be easy Angel. You sure you can handle watching her feed on a human without it being a problem for you?" Wes asked.

"Guess we will find out." He said.

* * *

Once the door was closed Faith turned to look at the man that would be her babysitter for a while. She took a little walk around the apartment to get used to where everything was before making her way back into the living room.

"Sorry we used your bed last night." She said.

"It's alright. Though I must say it was interesting to see a slayer turned vampire, a souled vampire, a watcher, and a vampire hunter to act in such a way. You guys must be very close."

"Not really." She said.

"I would argue the fact. They each care about you deeply, in their own way. They would do anything for you, to protect you."

"Well ya, we would all do anything to protect each other. That is how we work. It's part of our work."

"That isn't what I meant..."

"Can you just drop it dude. We're a team, we work together, nothing more, nothing less. Stop trying to make it more with your ideas about feelings and shit." She snapped. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Want to play video games?" He asked. Faith thought about it for a while.

"Might as well." She said walking over to him.


	17. Return To The Hyperion

A few days later

Angel and Wesley walked down the hall to the apartment that Faith was currently staying in while she was "kidnapped." As they got closer to the door Angel could hear Faith shouting. Not loudly, but she wasn't talking either. As they got closer the words got more clear, to the point he knew Wesley could hear them.

"Take that you rat bastard! What are you doing? Cover me! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" She was saying. They looked at each other for a moment.

"You should have shot him when I told you to. Geez worthless. Let's go before the second strike comes."

"Maybe we shouldn't knock..." Wes said.

"Ya." Angel agreed. They slowly opened the door and walked in. By now they could hear shooting and different kinds of explosions.

"Get it get it get it get it get it! God do I have to do EVERYTHING." They heard her say.

"I'm sorry! They have me surrounded." They heard Lucas reply.

"Never send a man to do a womans job." They walked around the corner to see Faith standing up, a game controler in her hand, and Lucas sitting on the couch with another one. They looked at the tv and saw some kind of game. They watched them play for a while before Wesley cleared his throat. Faith didn't seem to notice, but Lucas glanced at them. Then glanced again pausing the game.

"What the fuck man?" She said looking at him.

"I see you two are getting along well." Angel said. Faith slowly turned around.

"How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Wesley said.

"You know we really should get one of these for the hotel. It would be epic."

"Is this what you two have been doing for the past two days?" Angel asked.

"Of course not. We had to take breaks so I could go out into the world and kill people." She said deadpan.

"Not funny Faith."

"I didn't think it was funny either when your boy here tried tricking me into a drinking a bloody mary, that was more bloody than mary."

"Why would he trick you?" Wes asked.

"Because she wasn't drinking the pigs blood, or any other kind of blood for that matter." Lucas said.

"Faith."

"No. I will not drink the blood of anyone, or anything. Especially a poor helpless animal that was slaughtered." She said. Angel glanced at Wesley. Wes stepped close to her and looked at her face.

"Her skin is a bit ashy." He said.

"Do you mind?" She snapped.

"Faith why haven't you eaten?"

"I don't want to be a killer again Angel." She said softly.

"You don't need to be. But you do need to eat." He said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The FBI has given up looking for you, at the request of us, for we know we could do a better job of finding you then them."

"Well cha. You guys are the ones that hid me."

"Not the point. Anyways we have a case, and we could use your help."

"Sure thing boss. Let me grab my stuff." She said heading into the room where her bags were. Once she had her bags she walked back into the room. "I really do think we should get one of these games."

"I will think about it." Angel said taking a bag from her.

"You ready?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah Wes. No big deal. Lets go kill some demon ass!" She said walking out of the apartment with Angel behind her.

"Thanks for watching her Lucas." Wesley said shaking his hand before following them out the door.

* * *

Faith hadn't fully understood what it was going to be like when she arrived back at the Hyperion. She had just brushed Wesley off as being too... well Wesley. But he had been right to ask if she was ready for the encounter. For as soon as she walked in the door Fred almost knocked her over when she jumped at Faith to hug her. Then of course she was about to get questioned by Reid and his FBI friends if Gunn hadn't saved her by pulling her away from everyone and leading her into the few rooms that were only Angel Inc.

"Thanks so much Gunn. That was a lot more overwhelming than I thought it would be."

"No problem Faith. But you should have figured Fred would have jumped ya. She missed you tons."

"Ya I missed her too oddly enough, but it isn't her jumping me thats the problem. It's her being so close."

"Faith." Angel said from the doorway. She turned to look at him. She heard Gunn leave out the other door. "This is why you can't be doing this. You need to eat. Not just for you, but for the people in this hotel. Sure Gunn, Fred, Cordy, and Wes know what it's like to live with a vampire, but the other don't. Hell half of them don't even know what a vampire is..."

"Wait. So kid didn't spill the vampire beans?" Faith asked a little surprised. She thought since they were all still staying at the hotel the rest of the gang would have been filled in on exactly what Angel Inc did and of what being some of their workers were. Like Faith and Angel.

"No. He said it wasn't his secret to tell."

"How noble of him." Faith said looking past Angel and past the door into the lobby. Even though she couldn't actually see him she felt like she could.

"You really should eat. Sure a cup of blood won't sustain you properly, but it will help with the hunger." He said.

"Angel I can't."

"Faith."

"I remember!"

"What?"

"It was after that first night at Lucas's. When I was in the shower. I remembered what had happened at the hospital. Feeding off that nurse. I liked it. It felt so good to ever remember it." She said as a lone tear fell from her eyes. "I'm so scared. I don't want to be a killer again. I can't..." Angel pulled her into a hug then. She rested her head on his shoulder as she gripped his back.

"It's ok Faith. I won't let you fall. Not again. I promise." He said as he kissed her head. They stood like that for a while before Wes came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt. Faith, Fred would like to see you." He said. Faith pulled away from Angel then. She carefully wiped her eyes before making her way out of the room to where Fred was.


	18. Introductions

"Everything alright?" Wesley asked as Faith left the room.

"She is scared Wes. She says she remembers killing that nurse."

"Oh dear." Wes said as he look in the direction Faith had just walked.

"The beast of course enjoys the memory, and that is what she is afraid of. She probably thinks if she eats she will lose control over herself and kill again."

"But if she doesn't eat she will most certainly kill again. Only the damage will be much worse." Wesley said.

"I know Wes. We have to find some way to help her through this."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Honestly. I don't know." Angel said shaking his head. Just then they heard Fred shouting from the other room.

"Faith! Where are you going!?" They heard her shout. They looked at each other before going into the room where everyone was, with the exception of Faith, they soon heard the slam of one of the upstairs rooms. Angel noticed Fred was looking at a couple of members of the BAU team. "Look I know you have like a job to do and stuff, but could you leave her alone." She said. Angel was a bit surprised, Fred didn't do much in way of standing up to people. But she was no pushover either. She could fight if need be.

"I will go talk to her." Angel said as he made his way through the room and up the stairs. When he got to the room Faith was in he knocked lightly.

"Ya what do you want Angel?" She asked through the door.

''How did..." He started to ask.

"No heartbeat." Faith said cutting him off. Even now, for a second he forgot that as a vampire her hearing would be heightened even more. He also noticed her lack of heartbeat, something that was odd to him. Especially concerning her. By now with Faith he always knew what to expect, including the fact that she was unpredictable. But now things were different. She was different. She would never be the same again, whether that meant for the good or the worse only time would tell. "Look I know you're still standing out there. I can see your shadow." She said, bringing him back to the now of it all.

"Can I talk?" He asked.

"You already are." She said.

"Faith." He said. He waited a few more minutes before she opened the door.

"What?" She snapped at him. He raised an eyebrow as he walked past her into the room.

"What happened down there?" He asked as she shut the door.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Faith."

"What? For god sakes why is it when you say my name like that it makes me feel like I am a little kid that just got caught stealing a cookie?" She snapped.

"Faith I..." He started to say but again she cut him off.

"I'm sorry Angel. It's just with those happy meals on legs down there asking me questions... and you know how I am with law enforcement... and questions..." She stopped when Angel snorted. "What?"

"Happy meals on legs?" He said chuckling.

"Well ya... it's kinda what they are. God I sound like a cannibal saying that." Faith said running her hand through her hair.

"Faith I know this is hard..."

"No you don't. When you were first turned you didn't care about whether you killed someone when feeding from them, and by the time you got kicked with a soul you already knew how to live with it. So all you had to do was change your diet. Last week I was eating hamburgers, and fries, and sundays."

"All in one meal." Angel added. Faith just suck her tongue out at him. "I understand what you're saying. It will take a lot of adjustment. And I am here to help you." He said. He reached out and took her hands in his. "We are all here for you. All of Angel Inc will be by your side to help you through this." He said. He pulled her into a hug and they stood like that for a short while before separating. Angel smiled at her. They then heard a knock on the door fame. Angel turned and saw Wesley standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said looking at them. "I figured since we are ALL here now we can have that talk with our new guest." He said. Faith and Angel exchanged looks.

"You ready?" He asked lightly squeezing her hand.

"No, but we need to do this, especially now that I have changed. They need to know what they are living with." She said. She let his hand go and sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Let's go." She said.

* * *

Faith watched as Angel walked out of the room. As she went to walk out of the room Wes raised his hand to stop her.

"Faith I want to say I am sorry." He said softly. She was a bit surprised. Mostly because she had no idea what he was talking about.

"For what?" She asked.

"For failing you as a watcher..."

"Oh. Pft. Chill English. I don't blame you for this. Besides, you couldn't teach someone that wasn't willing to learn." She said shrugging. "Besides, I was too far broken, you wouldn't have been able to help." She added before walking out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby.

Faith stood in the at the head of the circle, between Angel and Wesley. Fred stood to Wes other side, and Gunn was on her other side. Cordy stood to the other side of Angel. From there it branched into the FBI. Faith didn't know their names, but at the other end of the circle stood the Kid, Hotshot, and guy with a female name.

"I think first things first we should properly introduce each other." Wesley said. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Faith. Though she didn't protest she was still bored of it all.

"Alright. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner." Hotshot said. "This is Derek Morgan." He said pointing to the African American she had met at the hotel along with Hotshot. "Dr. Spencer Reid, whom you all know." He said indicating the Kid. "David Rossi." He said pointing to an older fella with pepper hair and dark brown eyes. He also had sunkissed skin.

"Hello." Rossi said giving a small wave.

"Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau." He said pointing to the blonde. Her eyes were an extremely bright blue they actually amazed Faith at how bright they were. "And Emily Prentiss." Hotshot finished.

"Well you all know us, but lets just refresh shall we?" Wesley said.

"Ya you have our fearless leader Angel." Cordy said. "Wesley and Fred are the brains. Gunn is the muscles. I am the beauty. And Faith is the group sl..."

"Watch it princess." Faith growled cutting her off.

"Cordelia." Angel said giving a warning voice.

"Just remember I will be awake while you sleep now, and I bite."

"Just remember I will be awake while you sleep too. And I know how to use a stake." Cordy snapped back.

"That's it!" Faith said clenching her hands into fist and stepping forward. The anger in her boiling over.

"Woah." Angel said jumping in front of her, trying to push her back. Faith shoved Angel away from her, a bit surprised that not only he did he move back, but he almost flew back and almost crashed into the group of FBI. Faith brought her fist back to hit Cordy who was trying to hide behind Wesley when a body appeared between them. Faith then felt a shock through her chest and was sent flying back. She hit a wall, sliding down, but she was quick to jump back up. But she stopped short as she noticed the person before her was Arrow her dear friend in full angel mode, black wings, lavender eyes and all.

"You good?" Arrow asked breathing slightly heavy.

"Ya." Faith said softly.

"You good?" Arrow said shouting.

"Yes!" Faith yelled back. Walking over to her friend. She hugged her briefly. "Thank you."

"Of course. What are friends for?" Arrow said smiling.

"Things may be good between you two, whoever you are, but lets not forget that she just tried to kill me." Cordy complained.

"If I wanted you dead you would be." Faith growled.

"Ahm." They heard someone say. The three of them turned to look at Angel, even though he had been the one to clear his throat he was drawing their attention back to the fact that others were present in the room.

"Uh..." Arrow said scratching her head sheepishly.

"You might want to get rid of your wings." Faith said to her.

"Oh my gosh!" Arrow exclaimed. Faith watched as her friend quickly got rid of her wings.

"Uh excuse me, but who are you?" Wesley asked.

"Good question. Though if you know Faith you obviously are someone with bad taste."

"How about I knock..."

"Faith." Fred said softly.

"She started it!"

"Guys, come on give her a break. We are lucky she changed over so well. Things could have gone differently."

"It's not our fault she got herself turned into a vampire!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"I will show you vampire." Faith said shaking her fist.

"You got turned into a vampire?" Arrow asked shocked.

"Yea well you see..."

"You killed the nurse." Faith heard someone say. She turned to see Reid staring at her with wide eyes. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before saying the one word that changed the entire atmosphere that night.

"Yes." Faith said. She then opened her eyes. She saw movement in the corner of her eyes, so she turned to look, but Arrow beat her to the punch.

"Einfrieren!" Arrow shouted. Using the freezing spell to freeze the agents arms.

"Thanks Arrow."

"Interesting. An angel that knows magic." Wesley said looking Arrow up and down.

"You can talk shop with her later." Faith said to him. "It's complicated. I couldn't control myself." Faith said to Reid.

"How do you expect me to believe that?"

"You've seen how vampires are. Trust me they are a lot worse when they first wake up after the turn."

"She is right." Angel said. "Picture being starved of food for months, and then someone waves food in front of your face, whether you would normally eat it or not, you do anyways because you are so starved and hungry. Well times that by ten."

"Really with her track record it was a miracle she didn't kill more people"

"Cordy do shut up." Wesley said.

"Go English." Faith smiled at him. "The point is though, as much as you don't like it, yes I did kill that nurse. No I had no control over it. No I don't plan to kill anyone else anytime soon. I know it is even more to take in, and you have no real reason to believe me, but come on kid. Dig deep. Of the short time you knew me do you really believe that I would just kill people?" She said softly. She watched him for a few moments, as was everyone else in the room. Or at least everyone that wasn't frozen by the spell Arrow had cast. "Arrow." Faith said softly nodding to them. Arrow seemed unsure but she nodded too.

"Freigeben." She said. And the ones that were frozen were now free of the spell. "But if anyone makes any sudden movements towards her you will regret it." Arrow said giving them all pointed looks.

"I believe you." Reid said then speaking up. Everyone looked at him again.

"Spence." The blond said.

"You don't know her like I do."

"And you don't know her like we do." Cordy threw in. Everyone just glared at her, so she threw her hands up in the air and walked away.

"I know everything that I need to know, and that is that she killed someone." The blond said again.

"Reid, maybe you should think about this." Hotshot said.

"Look you guys are living in OUR hotel! In OUR city! You have no right coming in here and taking control of things. You are not in control here. So stop trying to arrest my friend!" Fred snapped.

"Fred..." Faith started to say, but she stopped her.

"No! Listen you don't know any of us, at all. And you have no idea what you got yourself into. If you are going to arrest her for something she regrets, and is sorry about, then maybe you should arrest all of us. I mean we did blow up that hotel."

"Hotch..." the blond said looking at him. Faith wondered what he was going to do.

"Look JJ, I know you don't understand what is going on. But we have to let it go." He said.

"How can you even say that!" She snapped.

"We were there JJ. Reid, Hotch, and I. We were there when the hotel explode. We knew it was happening, but we didn't stop it. Hell we probably would have done the same thing given we have the time to think about it." Morgan said.

"You would have been dead by then." Wesley said.

"Yes, if we hadn't blown up the hotel the majority of us never would have made it." Gunn said.

"How can you justify killing innocent people?" JJ asked with a shocked look on her face.

"It's easy." Faith said, as she was looking to the ground. She glanced over to Angel, then Arrow. In a flash she was behind the older male, her eyes yellow and her fangs inches from his neck. Angel with his game face on had a hold of the girl with brown hair. And Arrow was glowing, her wings were out, and her eyes were lavender. She was looking at JJ, daring her to try something. JJ looked around, confusion, fear, and anger on her face.

"We did what we had to, to protect this city!" Faith roared. "All those people would have come back as the same thing that killed them. And then we would have more of a problem then we do now. There are things in this world than that you know nothing about." She growled. She tossed the guy she was holding to the side and walked towards JJ, still all vamped out. "So don't come in here trying to tell us what needs to happen. You are not in control here! We are." Faith then heard a loud bang followed by Fred screaming and someone shouting her name. She looked down and saw blood spreading from a spot on her side. She looked at JJ again, and was going to grab her when strong arms pulled her back.


	19. Feeding

Faith woke up sometime later. She looked around her room, her eyes falling on Wesley reading a book in a chair next to her bed.

"I need to stop waking up like this." Faith groaned.

"Whatever your plan was it worked. Angel is talking to Hotchner. Arrow is talking to Reid. Gunn is talking to the other men. While Fred and Cordelia have the girls." He said. "Did you we have to go that far though? Haven't you put yourself through enough already?"

"Clearly I did, but I didn't think she would shoot me. I don't recall passing out though."

"You didn't, Arrow put you to sleep. For your protection."

"You mean for their protection."

"No yours. We really wouldn't blame you for killing her, but we know you wouldn't forgive yourself if you had."

"How noble, still trying to save my soul after all this time?"

"Someone has to." He said dryly. "How did you do it?" He asked, finally looking up at her. "As far as I saw, you were quiet." It finally dawned on Faith what he was asking.

"Oh I was able to talk to them in their minds." She said simply. He leaned forward, showing her she had his attention.

"You mean that you communicated with them telepathically?"

"I have no idea what that is, but I guess, sure."

"Its…" he paused, probably remembering who he was talking to. "Pretty much what you just said." He told her. "How long has this been going on?"

"You make it sound like we were having an affair." She sighed. "With Angel, today was the first time. With Arrow I've always been able to do it. Just not like that exactly."

"Oh? How was it before?" He asked.

"Well before I could just hear Arrow and if I wanted to respond I had to think it and she would then just read my thoughts." She explained.

"And now you can talk back along with talking to Angel. Fascinating."

"I suppose." She sat up in bed, only wincing a little.

"Are you in pain?" Wes asked.

"No, not really. Just a little sore." She sighed. "Are you guys pissed I got a bunch of humans involved?"

"I think it's best if you and Angel talk about that." He said.

"Well he's walking the up the stairs now, so I guess we'll find out here soon." Faith said.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it."

"Your slayer sense?"

"No, in my mind. I can feel him." She whispered. Almost like she knew it sounded crazy, but yet she couldn't help to say it. Before Wesley could say anything Angel walked into the room then.

"I will leave you two alone." He said as he stood up before making his way out the door.

"Our little plan seemed to have made an impression. And after a long talk they obviously aren't going to arrest you, or anyone else." Angel said

"Thank fuck." Faith said. They stayed silent for a few moments before Faith groaned loudly. "Let's talk about the hippo in the room."

"Elephant."

"What?"

"The phrase is elephant in the room."

"Oh. That's lame. Hippo are much cuter, with their little ears that wiggle." She smiled softly.

"Wesley and I did have a talk about all this. We understand why you did this, but I just wish you would have come to us before this happened."

"I would have, but things happened so fast. He showed back up and next day the hotel."

"You should have come when he first approached you!"

"I was scared to! Alright! I figured you would have shot me down. That's why I never say anything."

"What made you think it had to be that way?"

"That's how it was with B." Faith looked away. Angel took a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Faith I'm sorry. I'm sure there weren't many times where we didn't make you feel like you were more than a tool. But that's not the case. We care; you are more than welcome to come to us about anything. Since you are the one that set everything in motion you are in charge. We will wait for you downstairs when you are ready." He got up to leave but she stopped him.

"Angel." She said softly.

"What?"

"I'm hungry. It took everything in me not to bite English."

"I'll go get some pigs blood." He said before he left. Faith closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of everyone's heart beat. She sat like that for a while before she couldn't take it anymore. She slid off the bed and made her way out of her room. As she walked down the stairs her eyes darted around, looking for her prey. She finally spotted him talking to Arrow some distance away. She made her way over to him, her eyes red and her fangs elongated. He didn't seem to notice her until she was right behind him.

'Angel.' She whispered in his mind. She leaned towards Reid's neck then...

* * *

Reid had been talking to Arrow when he saw her make a strange face. He turned around to see Faith staring at him. Her eyes were red and her fangs were showing. He heard Arrow behind him say her name, but she didn't respond. He saw her look at his neck before she lowered her head towards it. He had a moment of panic as her head lowered to his neck, but she just dropped her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Angel had gone down to get Faith some blood. As he was waiting for it to warm up Wesley showed up and they started talking. Angel lost track of time until he heard Faith's voice in his mind. Panicking Angel ran from the room he was in into the lobby, Wesley was behind him, as he wasn't sure what was going on. Angel looked around until his eyes fell on Faith. She was standing in front of Reid, her head was on his neck. Angel had another moment of panic before he realized that she wasn't drinking his blood, her head was just resting on his shoulder, that she wasn't feeding from him. He wondered what, if anything, stopped her from taking his blood. She was right there after all.

"Faith?" Angel said softly moving over to her, but she did not move. "Faith. Come on, let's get you what you need." He didn't want to say blood in front of the other. He didn't think it would go over well. Plus he didn't think Faith wanted to be reminded that she now needed blood to survive. He slowly walked over to them before placing his hand on her shoulder. She finally looked up at him then, and he could see the hunger in her eyes. She moved away from Reid then before following him into the little kitchen area where he kept his bags of blood and a little microwave. She was silent as he handed her the cup of blood that he had been heating for her. She took it without saying anything and slowly raised the cup to her lips. But that was as far as she took it. She let it rest there for a few minutes before lowing the cup again.

"I can't do it Angel."

"I know Faith, but you have to."

"What if I drink from criminals. That way no innocent is hurt." She said sadly. He had to admit it was a valid solution to her problem, instead of drinking animal blood or risking taking from the innocent she could take from the guilty. But who would she pick her guilty? She couldn't go to prisons, they would likely noticed her coming in and out, especially if their prisoners were showing up dead as well. Not to mention there was also those unfortunate few who were innocent, but found guilty.

"I don't know Faith. There is still too much risk to it. But we can always look into it. See if it could work for you. But I won't make any promises."

"There has to be a way Angel. I don't think I can make it like this."

"Just drink this for now, trust me. It's better this way." Faith made a face before bringing the cup back up to her lips. She paused for a moment before finally taking a drink. Angel noticed her eyes were glowing yellow. She finished the cup before setting it down. "I'll get you some more." He reached for the cup she stopped him.

"I don't need anymore." She put the cup up. He looked at her closely. She did look a lot better. Had she taken blood without him knowing about it? As far as he knew the last time she drank was after she woke up at the hospital.

"Faith, have you had blood since the nurse?" He asked softly, hoping she wouldn't think he was accusing her of something.

"No. This is the first time." She brushed off before walking out of the room. Angel followed her out before making his was over to Wesley.

"Did she drink?" He asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Yes."

"I thought she looked more lively. How many cups did it take?"

"That's the thing. She only had one." Wesley looked up then.

"Just one? How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. Could it be because she was the slayer before being turned?"

"I suppose it's possible. Though frankly I have no idea. This is new ground. In a sense Faith is writing her own path as far as the watcher's council books are concerned." For some reason a small smile tugged lightly on Angel's lips. "Did I miss something?" Wesley asked.

"I was just thinking about if someone made a book about Faith's life."

"I suppose it depends on which part of her life it covered. If it covered her, adult, life if you will... well I don't suppose that book would be acceptable for kids to read. But for other reasons if you wrote about her earlier life it would likely be the same. I doubt very many people would be able to read it." He said solemnly.

"I know your right. Sometimes when I see how far she has come I forget exactly where it is that she came from." He gave Wesley a brief look before making his way out of the room.


End file.
